Sodor Mix and Match Dating event
by Ninjalinda
Summary: When a matchmaking event is set up for the engines, Thomas and Percy decides to play a prank on the others by signing up others for the event. Not all are overly excited about who they have to go on a date with... but will some of the pairs want to see each other for a second date? Rated M for swearing, sexual contents and possible voilence. Too many pairings to list all...
1. The lucky ones

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

Nobody really knew who came up with the idea, but when the engines read the advertisement, they got curious and a tiny bit excited. Some maybe a little more than others.

A Dating Event for the engines was going to be held at the docks!

Thomas chuckled as he read the invitation, they had to sign up if they wanted to participate. Then some people were going to match profiles together to find the best matches, if some of them however was a mismatch, they would try again with another match.

"This could be fun! I'm in!" he said and made his driver put his name on the list.

Diesel rattled up behind him, curious to what was going on. "What's this?"

"A Dating event!" Thomas let him read the invitation. "You're single, right? Put your name on the list! It will be great fun!"

The black shunter snorted. "Pff… why should I? I'll probably end up with an ugly, rusty old…"

"You don't have a lot of self-esteem, huh? The matchmakers are going to match us with someone suitable for our personality… come to think of it, you're already off to a bad start then…"

"There is nothing wrong with my personality!" Diesel was getting worked up.

"If you say so…" Thomas motioned towards the names list. "Then put your name on the list!"

"No fucking way!" Diesel oiled away, shouting back at Thomas. "I hope you will have a terrible date!"

Thomas grinned, looking after the diesel until he rounded the bend. Then he had his driver put Diesel's name on the list. "Ha ha, we'll see who will have a terrible date!"

Percy rolled up, giggling. "I heard the word from Diesel, Thomas. Sign me up! This will be fun!"

So Thomas did. Then he blinked to Percy. "How about we add some other bachelors to the list…? I mean… I've wanted to play a trick on the diesels for a while, and I've already written Diesel's name on the list… how about we add some of his friends too?"

Percy's eyes sparkled. "Does Diesel have friends?"

"Duh, you know what I mean… there is too many single diesels on this railway! Let's play matchmakers!" Thomas laughed, motioning towards the list.

Percy smiled mischievously, but a bit nervous. "But… won't they get pissed off if we go behind their backs like that? What if they enjoy being single?"

"Nonsense! Diesels need love too!" Thomas made his driver grab the pen. "Come on, Percy. Give me some names!"

"Ok!" Percy giggled as he mentioned the diesels he could think of. "Should we add some steamies too?"

"Sure!" Thomas chuckled as they added more names to the list. "Let's add Gordon! He needs a lady to soften him a little, don't you think?"

"Ha ha, and Edward! Oldtimer needs to get back on the horse!" Percy grinned. "Emily could also need a hot date! I hope she'll end up with Gordon, that would be a sight for sore eyes!"

"Added!" Thomas giggled, seeing how the list grew longer. "Should I mark that some of them want to date some of the same sex?"

"Ha ha, yes! Do it!"

Thomas laughed hard as he put som random marks on the list.

"This is going to be more than fun! I can't wait!" Percy laughed as they puffed away from the station with the ad.

Thomas agreed. "Some engines are in for a huge surprise! Some of them don't even know they are going. Ha ha!"

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt had gathered all the engines at the dieselworks, even the steamies, to inform them of some changes to the railway schedule and other important stuff.

"And as many of you know, there is going to be a matchmaking event held at the docks tomorrow night! I am surprised and happy to see that so many want to participate. We had to shorten the list down a bit as there were too many who wanted to come. But do not worry, we will hold another event soon, so that those who didn't get on the list this time will get another chance!"

The engines were all quiet, curious to who was going to the event. Some of them yawned, they hadn't written their name on, so they weren't that interested.

"Allright… let's see…" The Fat Controller read through the list. "The lucky engines who are going to the docks tomorrow for the event is…"

Thomas and Percy looked at each other and chuckled, they knew some engines were in for a surprise.

"Toby!"

Toby smiled, he was excited and a bit anxious. Who would he be matched with?

"Rosie!"

Rosie almost jumped up and down in joy.

"Arry!"

Arry had been half-asleep, now he jerked backwards in surprise. "Who the hell put my name on that list?!"

"Shhh!" everyone shushed him, wanting to hear the rest.

"Thomas!"

Thomas nodded satisfied. Now he would get a front row seat to what he expected to be a really awkward show.

"Diesel!"

"Hey?! I didn't…" the black shunter protested until someone bumped into him to shut him up.

"Lady!"

Lady smiled shy, hoping she wouldn't be matched with the angry, black shunter beside her.

"Emily!"

Emily looked a bit confused, she hadn't put her name on. But then she smiled, it could be fun, so she didn't mind.

"Edward!"

"Huh?" Edward looked dumbfounded. He hadn't even seen the ad, so how had his name ended on the list?

"Bert!"

Bert frowned, this was new to him, he had never signed up. "Ok… whatever…"

"Belle!"

The big blue engine smiled excited. If the date wasn't a success, at least she would get to know another engine better. She was pretty new to the island, so this could be a nice way to socialize with the other engines who had lived here longer.

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin smiled, hoping she wouldn't end up with a complete jerk.

"Paxton!"

Diesel looked sideways at his fellow diesel, frowning. Paxton grinned shy. "I'm feeling lonely… maybe someone will like me…?"

Diesel rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Gordon!"

Gordon rolled his eyes and groaned annoyed, he knew this was Thomas' work.

"Percy!"

Percy blinked to Thomas, now they could both witness the awkwardness.

"Molly!"

Molly wasn't there at the moment, she was at the steamworks for repairs, so they had to tell her later.

"Sidney!"

The dark blue diesel bit his lip, a bit shy, not wanting to admit that he had signed up.

"Flora!"

Flora looked over at Toby, hoping to get paired with him.

"Mavis!"

The quarry diesel giggled, she had signed up just for fun, hoping to get a date that would give her some laugh and a good time.

"James!"

James didn't say anything, he was getting cold wheels as he saw who else was being named. "Please don't pair me with a diesel…"

"Norman!"

The unibrowed diesel looked down, it had seemed like an good idea when he signed up, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Daisy!"

The green diesel glanced at BoCo, hoping he would be the next to be announced. She wanted a date with him so badly, but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Diesel 10!"

"WHAT?!" the big menacing warship clanked his claw. "Which one of you put my name on the list?!"

No one said a word.

"I'm going to find out anyway! You might just say it!" Diesel 10 threatened, looking over the crowd.

Still nobody dared to speak. Thomas and Percy struggled not to laugh, they knew very well who had signed Diesel 10 up, but there was no way they were going to say it.

"Well… that was all!" Sir Topham Hatt boomed, ending the meeting. "See you at the docks tomorrow! And remember, this is just for fun! Don't take it too seriously."

With those words he left the dieselworks, leaving a puzzled crowd behind. As soon as he were gone, the unwilling participants started arguing and blaming each other for writing their names on the list behind their back. Airhorns and whistles blew and echoed through the desert area surrounding the dieselworks, shouting and loud voices made a deafening mix of noises.

The engines that was not going to the speed dating left, they had no interest in hearing the others argue.

"QUIET!" a loud female voice screamed making the whole crowd freeze.

Mavis had used the turntable inside the main shed to get higher than the others. Everyone stared at her.

"I know someone has played a trick on some of us, but hey… let's just have fun tomorrow, ok? It's not like it's the end of the world or you have to marry the one they match you with. If the date is a complete failure, just laugh and move on! Seriously… behave! It's just for one night… if you don't fall for the one they match you with." she said and looked at them all.

The engines looked at each other, then they nodded.

"Sure…" one said.

"Like she said, there is no obligations…" another boomed.

"Just for fun." A third one added.

"Oh, allright…" a fourth growled.

"Ok, then we'll meet up at the docks tomorrow!" Mavis smiled. "See you all there!"

* * *

It was a group of curious and excited engines gathering at the docks the next night. All of them had been cleaned and polished to look their best, some had even been decorated with a ribbon or a flower. The dock area had been cleared of any trucks or goods, only Cranky remained, he was going to announce the pairs the matchmakers had come up with. He had chuckled as he had read through the list, some of the pairings were so odd and ridiculous they were bound to fail. This was sure going to be a blast!

He ordered them to park where he advised, arranging them in pairs without them knowing that the one they stood by was their date for the night. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome to this night's matchmaking event!" he started, smiling as he saw the engines look suspiciously at each other, wondering who they were going to spend the night with. "I'm going to announce tonight's couples. As soon as you know who your date is, you and your date can leave the area and spend the time together as you want, but you both need to come back here at the end of the night to tell us how it went and if you're going on a second date or need another match. Understood?"

The engines nodded, some more hesitant than the others.

"Allright then!" Cranky boomed. "Tonight's first pair is…."

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Arry and Lady

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 2: Arry and Lady

* * *

Cranky looked at the crowd, they all held their breath waiting for the first pair.

"Lady and Arry! Congratulations!"

Lady tried hard not to show how shocked she was. This was definitely not what she had hoped for! A smelly, weathered diesel from the smelters yard. But she managed to put on a smile and pretend like everything was ok. It was just for one night… just for one night…

Arry on the other hand burst out in laughter, seeing the shock and dismay in Lady's eyes as Cranky announced their names. A few other engines joined in, finding the pairing hilarious.

"Oh my lord, this is going straight to hell!" Diesel laughed out loud, almost falling over on his side. "Ha ha ha!"

Thomas was among the ones who laughed, until he saw the naked terror in Lady's eyes. She looked wide eyed at the hazard-striped diesel she had been matched with. Arry stared back at her, but there was not possible to read him, he looked indifferent as usual. At least he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Poor Lady…" Percy whispered, looking sad on her behalf. "It's like dating the grim reaper!"

The other engines also noticed Lady's anxiety and shut up, it was clearly not fun for her at all.

Rosie glanced at Edward who stood nearby. "How do the matchmakers match the engines…? Seriously… we risk being sent on a date with our worst nightmare!"

"Shh… they probably have their methods." Edward mumbled. "Poor Lady, judging by her face she IS dating her worst nightmare…"

"I thought that would be Diesel 10, but thankfully the matchmakers didn't go that far…" Rosie whispered.

Edward didn't answer, his heart bled for the poor little engine who studied her date with tears in her eyes. She looked terrified and desperate, as if she wanted to run from everything and never come back.

"OK, the turtledoves may leave to go on a date now, we will move on to the next pair." Cranky said, unaware of the tense mood between the two he had named.

Lady's eyes carried a desperate plea for someone to stop the whole thing. "Help me!" she whispered, feeling tears filling up her eyes.

A tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek, she closed her eyes, hoping it all was a bad dream.

Then she felt a soft nudge of a buffer against hers and looked up. Arry looked down at her, strangely friendly.

"Come on, let's make the best out of it." he whispered. "I'll try to behave."

Lady blinked her tears away, nodding slowly. "It's just for tonight… just for tonight…"

"Just for tonight." Arry promised and allowed her to lead the way out of the dock area.

They stopped when they came to a junction, not sure where to go.

"Ok… what should we do? Go for a drive somewhere? Have a chat? Anything?" Arry asked, looking at her.

"I… I don't know… but nothing dangerous, ok?" Lady begged.

"It depends on what you consider dangerous…" Arry grinned, he couldn't help his dirty mind trailing of sometimes, but he tried to behave himself.

"You… you're not going to hurt me, are you?" Lady's voice shivered.

"Only until you scream my name…" Arry laughed low, looking at her with half closed eyes.

Lady gasped, backing a little, almost panicking. A weak whimper escaped her lips.

Arry rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not… calm down! I'm not a monster!"

Lady swallowed, trying to pull herself together. "I… I didn't say you were…"

"But still you took for granted that I would act like one?" Arry looked down at her, dismayed.

Lady sniffled. "I'm sorry… I… it's just that… you're a di…"

"A diesel." He finished for her. "Thanks for noticing… I wasn't aware of that."

His voice was dripping with bitter sarcasm, making Lady feel utterly ashamed.

"I know that not all diesels are bad…well, most aren't… but some are… and… I just heard the rumors about you and Bert and…"

Arry still looked down at her, not even blinking. His stare made her nervous.

"They call you the Grim messengers of Doom… and they say that you're both heartless, cold and cruel and enjoy killing and…"

Lady stuttered, now crying in fear. What if he shunted her to the smelters, straight to the furnace? She was so tiny and weak compared to him!

"And why don't you make up your own fucking opinion instead of listening rumors?" Arry sneered, making her twitch.

She tried to look brave and have an open mind, but the ironworker sure didn't make it easy for her. "W… will you let me?"

Arry looked at her. "Forget what you've heard, let's spend this damned night together, and then make up your own opinion about me."

Lady swallowed hard. She still wasn't feeling safe in his presence.

"And I promise not to hurt you, damn it!" he added, rolling his eyes. "Yeez…"

Lady mustered up all the courage she got, meeting his stare and smiled. "I'll give you a chance to prove those rumors wrong."

Arry smirked, having a friendlier look in his eyes than he had earlier. It made her feel more at ease.

"So… how about we go for a drive and look at the animals at the farm over there? We can talk and get to know each other better." She suggested, looking down the hill to a farm with cows and sheep grazing in a field. It would be a good start, and then she could look at the animals instead of him; it would be easier to talk then. He looked so scary and intimidating, it made her shudder. The hazard-stripes and the white letters on his sides reminded her of death and misery, and even though he was clean from sooth, oil and dust, he still looked weathered after years doing the job nobody else wanted. Just the thought about his tasks at the ironworks gave her chills and made her want to stay as far away from him as possible. But now they were obliged to this date, so… she kept her stare at the farm and animals. It was only for tonight…

"That's a start." He stated, letting her go first.

She chugged down the hill, stopping by the cows. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Mmm… I guess…" Arry looked at the black and white animals, not seeing the cuteness at all. They looked weird, with big eyes that didn't exactly look intelligent, and they made strange noises.

"You're not very easy to keep a conversation with…" Lady mumbled.

"I'm not really used to anyone talking to me… except my brother, but that's not the same as talking to a stranger. Or a date for that matter…"

"You don't go out a lot?"

"No, only for work actually. It's been ages since I last dated someone… and I must point out that I didn't write my name on that list. I didn't plan on participating."

"If you didn't, who signed you up?" Lady was starting to relax, she wasn't ready to flee anymore, he wasn't scaring her so much now. It was actually possible to keep a civilized conversation with him after all.

"Hell if I know." Arry muttered, listening to the sounds of the cows chewing.

"You swear a lot…" Lady stated, not too amused. She guessed it was typical for industrial workers. She preferred dating cleaner, more elegant engines, but now she was stuck with this rugged, unshaved labor worker for the night. Not that there was anything wrong with labor workers, but in her opinion they had less manners than those she normally hung out with.

"Sorry about that. Lack of socialization." Arry mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Lady thought hard to come up with something to talk about. Time didn't really fly in his company…

"Umm… do you enjoy your work?" she blurted out, regretting in the same second.

Arry laughed without any humor in his voice, it sounded more like a snort. "I enjoy working at the quarry, let's just leave it at that."

"So working at the smelters isn't your favorite?"

"Now you're just being rude and prejudicing… who the hell enjoys working with death and misery?!" he snarled.

"Stop swearing!" she scolded, surprised that she dared to oppose him. "Ok… I am sorry I asked."

She sighed. No matter what she did or say, she was constantly messing up. This was going to be a long night!

"Let's go look at the sheep." She suggested, moving further down the line, excusing herself as she turned at a sidetrack to stand face to face with him instead. Maybe it would be easier to talk if she could see his face and read his expressions? That way it would be easier to see what mood her questions caused.

Arry looked out in the field, he didn't look quite comfortable with this date either. Lady couldn't help but wonder what made the matchmakers think they would make a good couple. So far this date was going nowhere. Not that she wanted it to go anywhere either… in fact, she wished it was over soon.

"This isn't going so well, huh?" she hinted.

"You're right… this date sucks." he agreed. His voice was low and deep, with no emotions at all.

"Worst date ever!" she said, looking up at him.

To her surprise his mouth curled up in a smile. She smiled back. He didn't look that bad now that he relaxed and didn't have that annoyed expression. The smile made him look a bit more approachable and a tad more charming.

"Why don't you shave?" she blurted out, almost cursing at herself. Why didn't she think before she spoke?!

Arry burst out in laughter, but didn't look offended. "What kind of question is that?!"

He wasn't hostile, so she calmed down again.

"To be honest, it looks good on you." She said and meant it. "Manly."

Arry smirked, looking down at her with glittering eyes. He wasn't used to compliments. "Thanks."

"Can I touch it?" she whispered, regretting in the same second. That meant she would have to rub her face against his. She secretly wished that trains had hands.

He chortled. "Go ahead."

She flushed red as she placed her cheek against his, feeling his stubble stinging her soft skin. It was a weird, but funny feeling. Soft and rough at the same time. She giggled and rubbed her nose against his chin, feeling his stubble scratch her skin like sandpaper. He just smiled at her, finding it a bit cute. He had to admit it felt good to be touched like that. He hadn't been touched like this since he was a kid, when all the female staff at the railway thought he was a chubby, playful and cute little shunter tumbling around. And then he grew up… and nobody found him cute anymore, and all the affectionate hugs, strokes and soft hands seized to exist… now being given to the steam engines and younger diesels instead. The only way he was touched now was when he was being coupled to rolling stock or had repairs done, but there was no tenderness in it anymore. He was purely a useful engine, nothing more. Someone the staff only bothered barking orders to, and scold if he did something wrong. Never any praise, no smile, no devotion. So, he stopped smiling at everyone, stopped being friendly. Nobody ever smiled or acted friendly to him, so why should he bother? He stood on there, watching other prettier steam engines get the endearment he longed for. It was a bitter pill to swallow. That was why he sometimes smiled when he broke up another engine to scrap, because he was giving them the pain he felt by being neglected and ignored while everyone else were loved.

Lady was done playing with his facial hair and broke away, smiling at him. "I need some coal. Should we go to the coal hopper?"

"No problem."

Soon they were parker at the coal hopper. Arry waited patiently in front of her, staring into the horizon. He tried to figure out a way to pass time while they both waited for this gawky date to be over.

"We could go watch a movie… there are some blind tracks stopping right outside the drive-in cinema." He suggested. "I don't know what movie is on tonight, though."

"That sounds nice!" she said, happy about the suggestion. Maybe time would go faster. It still felt awkward and weird to be with a diesel like him, but at least she wasn't scared to death anymore. She secretly studied him, following the lines of his chassis. She liked his colors. Dark greyish-green, black and yellow was a nice combination. The white letters on his sides made a nice contrast, even though the name written made her shudder. Sodor Ironworks… a place where engines met their demise. She moved her stare, blushing as it rested on his rear end.

"Nice butt!" she shouted, jokingly.

"Thanks. Yours isn't bad either!" he shouted back, making her flush deeply red.

"Excuse me?!" she stuttered. She couldn't recall when he could have seen her rear end. Had he been eyeing her earlier, when she was visiting her friends, or something? Was he a creepy stalker?

"I drove behind you all the way to the farm, remember…" he chuckled. "Where do you think I was looking? I'm just a man, you know… a dirty-minded, rowdy ironworker without manners or self-control."

Lady had to laugh. "I don't think you're that rowdy and unmannered… and who doesn't have a dirty mind from time to time?"

"Oh, so you admit you're a naughty girl? I knew it!" he joked back, blowing wolf-whistles.

Lady giggled, starting to like this banter. "Oh, you can't even imagine how naughty I can be…"

Arry sniggered. "Steaming hot, I presume? Pff… I think you're as innocent as a virgin. You're too pretty and well-mannered to act dirty."

Lady bit her lip. "You… you think I'm pretty?"

"You don't?" Arry frowned, hearing how her low self-esteem made her voice shiver.

"Umm… I've never thought of it much…" she lied, not wanting to admit that she was constantly comparing herself to other female engines, thinking everyone was better looking than her. She was always finding flaws about herself, wanting to be another and more perfect engine. Like Rosie, or Emily… or Belle… or… anyone!

"Ok, that makes us two. I never look at myself in the mirror either. It would probably crack." Arry chortled, trying to hide the sore feeling he got when he thought about his looks.

Lady noticed the soreness in his voice and drove a bit forward, pushing his rear buffer. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Arry. Take a look in that mirror next time you drive past one."

She meant it. Now that she had dared to study him and seen him smile, she could see that he wasn't ugly or repulsing like she first had thought. Not at all. And his five o' clock stubble just made him look more masculine than other male engines. She also liked his hazard-stripes, it made him look a bit like a bad guy, and she had a thing for that. He was also bigger than her, probably able to protect her if necessary. She also liked that he acted somewhat confident and like he didn't care what others thought about him. But he was far too mean to himself. Maybe he thought he didn't deserve better? He tried to camo his self-criticism as a joke, but she had seen right through it.

Arry just joked her compliment away. "Nah, I'll pass. It will only laugh if I ask "who is the prettiest of them all"."

"Oh, come on. Be nice to yourself." she said, giving him a light push to signal that she was ready to go. Secretly, she coupled up to his rear coupling. It felt right. They were on a date after all, and everyone on Sodor knew it, so it didn't matter if they were seen together like this. If they were bothered by it, it was their problem!

They drove through lovely scenery on their way to the drive-in, Lady started telling him about Muffled Mountain and the Magic Railroad. He told her stories from Sodor, she smiled when he retold some of Salty's tales and they started singing a shanty together that they both had heard the dockside diesel sing. They laughed by their off-tune singing and started over, failing again, laughing even more.

They arrived at the cinema, giggling and joking, finding the blind tracks. The tracks were so close, they were worried that they wouldn't be able to stand beside each other, but they tried. It was narrow, but they were able to squeeze together and look at the movie.

"Look at that guy in the yellow car… his hair looks like a mop!" Lady whispered to Arry, causing him to shake as he tried to suppress his laugh.

"That lady over there looks like she has dressed up in her livingroom curtains!" he whispered and motioned towards a lady with huge, floppy clothes. It really looked like she had just wrapped herself in curtains!

Lady laughed loud and heartfelt, leaning onto Arry, feeling the warmth from his generator. Some people at the drive-in looked over in dismay by all the noise. She managed to say sorry in between her laugh.

The movie started, Lady blushed as it turned out to be a romantic comedy. It felt so odd to stand here with a ironworks diesel and watch a romantic movie! Soon she were carried away by the story, smiling, crying and giggling with the characters on screen.

She quickly straightened up as she caught herself leaning on Arry and sighing happy. She blushed deeply as she looked at him sideways to see if she had invaded his private sphere, but he just smiled, looking completely unaffected. She felt embarrassed, what did he think about her after that?

"I... I didn't mean to…" she stuttered, trying to lean to the other side instead, but the tracks were too narrow, it was almost impossible to avoid touching each other.

"Of course." he assured her. "Only for tonight. We'll never have to see each other again after tonight. Don't worry."

For some reason, his words made her feel bad. She did enjoy his company. He made her laugh and feel comfortable, not many guys managed to do that. They usually tried to kiss her, invading her personal limits, try out slimy pick-up lines or in other ways make clumsy attempts on impressing her. But not Arry. Maybe it was because he knew he didn't have a chance. He didn't expect anything from her. That way he could just be himself, not fearing that she would give him a cold buffer. She admitted that his lack of flirting and seductive moves increased his chances rather than decreasing them…

Her focus went back to the movie and soon she caught herself leaning on him again, but this time, she didn't bother to straighten up. She just stayed as she was, listening to the purring of his idling engine, feeling the hum from his generator and the warmth from his machinery. Did he feel the warmth from her boiler? Could he feel that it was hotter than usual?

Of course he couldn't… he had never been this close to a steamie before. She sighed, moving so she could cuddle her face against his side, listening to the soft purr from his engine.

Arry had lost completely focus on the movie, even though his eyes still rested at the screen, his mind was directed to what was happening beside him. Did she really… cuddle him? He didn't know how to react to it, nobody had ever done something like this to him before. Not even his ex. Did she expect him to do something? Or should he just stand still? The warmth from her boiler felt strangely soothing, he closed his eyes for a moment, not daring to move in case it would cause her to stop. It was only for tonight anyway, he had better enjoy it while he could.

The movie ended too soon. Lady felt disappointed when they moved away from the drive-in, she had actually had a good time. Surprisingly enough considering how the date started…

"Umm… Arry?" Lady whispered, holding him back by his front coupling as he backed out, making him face her.

"What?"

Lady looked down. "I know we have to go back to the docks now and that we probably won't see each other again… but since this is goodbye… I wondered… can I give you a kiss?"

Arry looked surprised by her request, and before he could answer, she placed her lips over his in a deep, hungry kiss. He closed his eyes, replying to the intense kiss. She sighed in delight as she slipped a playful tongue into his mouth, meeting his tongue in a playful, sensual dance. Her mind floated away, away from the fact that she was standing in the moonlight making out with a diesel. It just felt right… and surprisingly arousing. She felt it as a tingling feeling in her whole chassis. Ashamed, she felt her undercarriage become wet and she broke the kiss as it started dripping on the tracks. She blushed, letting him go first, so he wouldn't see the wet stain between the rails. Her wheels felt wobbly and weak.

"Ok… ahem… let's go back to the docks then." he said, his voice was a bit raspy and hoarse.

"Yes… let's…" she whispered, looking down. The moment was over, the date was over. Now only the review at the docks remained and they would both be paired with another date, keeping searching for love. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, a strange mixture of emotions swirled around inside her. One part of her was happy that the date was over, the other part wanted it to last longer. His lips still burned on her lips, making her eyes glossy by recalling how they made out. She hoped nobody could see that she had enjoyed it… they would totally get the wrong impression of her if they knew what happened! A small, elegant Victorian steam engine making out with a weathered, hazard-striped diesel from the ironworks. That would be a sight for sore eyes, huh? She grinned. The other steamies would have been quite upset with her!

They arrived at the docks as the first pair who came back. Cranky looked down at them as they parked a bit apart from each other. They didn't look happy, so the date had probably been a failure, just like he had predicted.

"Well, if it isn't the beauty and the beast!" he snickered. "How did it go?"

"We took a drive, looking at the farm animals, talking and watched a movie together." Arry said, looking out at the sea, not wanting to say much more. He backed and parked at the end of the line, as far away from them as possible. He kept looking at the sea, where the stars was sparkling like glitter in the waves.

Lady nodded. "What he said…"

Cranky sighed, feeling bad for her. "Ok, so it went that well, huh? I'll tell the matchmakers to set you up with someone else."

He was about to turn around and signal to the dating-crew who were waiting on board the boat.

"Cranky… stop." Lady shouted. "I… I don't want a new date."

Cranky stopped, looking down at her, raising an eyebrow. "You want to quit the whole thing? I'm sorry to hear that…"

Lady bit her lip. "No… I… I actually… I want to see Arry again."

Arry looked up, surprised. He had never thought she would say that.

"Really?" Cranky was also shocked, this was unexpected.

Lady puffed over to Arry, coupling up to him, looking at him with a smile. "If he wants…"

Arry looked down at her with a soft smile. "I'll give you a second chance."

Lady chuckled. "A chance to make up for this lousy date, huh? That's what you meant! Just say it!"

"Something like that…" Arry teased with a smirk.

Lady pointed her tongue at him like a naughty kid, but laughed, leaning her forehead against his.

Cranky coughed, feeling it a bit awkward, he was not used to see engines showing affection like that. But he had to admit that the unlikely couple down there was pretty cute.

"Ok, so I guess this match was a success. Who would have thought?" he mumbled to himself, turning around as the two engines openly flirted down at the docks. They quit as soon as they heard the next couple arrive for their review of this night's date. Had the next couple had as much luck as Arry and Lady, or had the date been a complete disaster?

* * *

To be continued…

PS: I want to thank Syntharoboto for giving me the idea of Lady having a date with Arry... XD It had actually never crossed my mind before you left a review on "Playing with Fire". It also gave me a lot of other ideas for wierd pairings, I threw a dice, and also added a few good pairings, so that not the whole "event" would be a disaster... I've had a lot of fun writing this! Especially the next couple coming up... ;-)


	3. James and Bert

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 3: Bert and James

* * *

Cranky looked at the crowd, they all held their breath waiting for the second pair. Arry and Lady had just left for their date, they all grinned when they saw how afraid Lady had been of her date. That was sure to fail, no doubt about that. It would be fun to meet them again at the end of the night.

"Ok… the second pair is…"

Cranky looked down at the list, smirking as he saw the names.

"Bert and James! Congratulations! And kudos to Bert for coming out of the closet!" he declared.

"Wait?! WHAT?!" Bert looked around, totally clueless. He was hoping he had heard wrong.

Everyone giggled.

"Hello?! James is a dude!" Bert protested.

"And a really good looking one if I say so myself!" James rolled forward, coupling up to Bert, who jerked the chain to get free.

"And a butt ugly one too!" Bert shouted. "Let me go, you freak!"

James held him back, looking at him with a smile. "No way, tonight you're mine!"

Bert kept struggling, but James couplings were brand new and strong, it was impossible to tear them apart.

"Help! Hello?! This is a misunderstanding! I'm not gay!" Bert yelled as James started pulling him out of the dock area.

"You'll be at the end of this night." James smirked. "I'm irresistible!"

"Who the hell marked me off as gay on that list?!" Bert slammed his brakes on, his wheels screeching as he was dragged along by James. "I didn't even write my name on it! I demand to know! I'll put you all on the scraplist, damn steamies!"

They all laughed as they heard Bert's swearing and loud protests all the way out of the docks. This was even more amusing than Lady and Arry!

Cranky chuckled. "Oh well, they're in for a good time it seems…"

James pulled Bert along to the beach, wanting to enjoy the dawn with his date. If only he would stop struggling against him, he thought and tightened the coupling. He couldn't leave any slack on the chain, or Bert was sure to flee. The hazard-striped diesel had stopped cursing at least, but he still had his brakes on, jerking the chain violently. James huffed, it was sure a challenge! The diesel had a lot of strength in him, if it had been at the beginning of the day and the ironworker hadn't been tired after a long day at work, he wouldn't had a chance against him. James' cheeks were red from exhaustion when they finally arrived at a siding near the beach. He turned, pushing the diesel in to stand between him and the safety buffer. That way he couldn't escape.

Bert looked terrified, disgusted and beaten as he realized there was no way out. He let out a puff of black exhaust, sighing in defeat.

James grinned. "Isn't this romantic?"

"I'm overexcited…" Bert muttered sarcastic, pouting.

"You, me and the dawn… perfect setting isn't it?" James moved closer, pointing his lips for a kiss.

"Great… HEY! Don't you dare…!" Bert backed, his rear end hit the safety buffer, almost knocking it over.

"Oh, come on… you'll like it! I promise!" James kept coming towards him.

Bert leaped forward, biffing him hard, trying to push him away, but James were prepared and stood solid as a rock.

"Shhh, hot-head! Stop fighting against love!" James whispered to him, looking at him with eyes that had glossed over by lust.

"Help! Anybody?! HELP ME!" Bert screamed, backing with his eyes fixed at the pointed lips of the steamie, trying to avoid them as best as he could. The safety buffer tipped over, and he sank down in the sand as he went off the rails. "Oh crap…"

James chuckled seductively. "I've got you now, sexy!"

Bert swallowed hard. He was trapped! "James… please! I beg you!"

"Oh, now you're begging me to make out with you! That's adorable!" James came closer.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Bert's voice burst in a pathetic whimper. "HELP!"

"I better help you then…" James said, coupling up to him again, making Bert hope for a brief second that he was going to pull him back up on the tracks. His hope was soon crushed. "But first… I want a kiss. And I can wait all night! You won't get back on the tracks before you've kissed me."

"This is sexual harassment!" Bert growled. "Leave me here to rust then! There is no chance in hell I am kissing you!"

"As you wish…" James uncoupled, backing a little. "I'll just leave you here in the sand to rust then…"

Bert snorted and looked in another direction, not amused.

James waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But the diesel didn't soften up or beg him to pull him up. James wheezed steam impatiently.

"So… you plan on staying there long, or what?"

"The rest of my life if I have to." Bert snarled.

James hissed. "Awww, allright! You know I can't leave another engine to rot like that… even though you're already rotten to the core, or so it seems…"

He coupled up to the hazard-striped diesel, pulling him back up on the tracks.

"Thanks, both for hauling me up and for the insult…" Bert growled, shaking himself like a dog to get rid of the sand.

James looked a bit regretful. "I didn't mean to insult you… just and old habit when I talk to diesels."

"Do I look like I care?"

"No, you don't seem to care about anything, to be honest. I find you rather cold and harsh." James muttered, honest. "And rude, oily, weathered, unattractive, mean and ill-behaved."

"And still you dragged me all the way out here for a kiss…" Bert said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I like you." James whispered and blushed.

"Say what?!"

"I like you!" James met his stare.

"Well, that's a shame, because the feeling is not mutual!" Bert sneered, biffing into James to push him back to the main track. He wanted to get away from this siding where he was trapped with a lovesick, red steam engine.

James barely moved, still looking at him. "I've felt drawn to you ever since you and your brother played that middle-engine trick on me… Oh, that five o' clock stubble of yours is making my boiler overheat. You should have known how much I thought of you after that prank, dreamt about you, fantasized about you, masturb…"

"No thanks! I don't want to hear about that! Keep your perverse mind to yourself!" Bert cut him off, biffing him again. If James moved a little bit each time, he would eventually get there… he backed to give him another biff.

Then James moved forward, placing his lips over Bert's, giving him a wet and craving kiss. Bert's eyes widened in terror, he backed, derailing once again, spitting and coughing.

"What the hell?!" He spat, feeling sick. He had never been kissed by a male before, and it almost made him vomit.

"Did you like it? Am I a good kisser?" James said, standing with his face only a few millimeters away from Bert's. His eyes had glossed over by lust.

"Hell, no! It felt like being kissed by a wet mop! Go away!" Bert growled, wanting to push him away, but he was stuck in the sand.

His hope for rescue peaked as he heard two engines chugging towards them. It was Edward and his date! He tried to signal to Edward that he needed help, but James blocked the view.

"Hello, James! Hello Bert!" Edwards greeted. "Everything going well?"

"Yes, of course! We're having a great time!" James said with glee.

"HEEEELP!" Bert's scream was immediately cut off as James placed his lips over his mouth in another kiss.

Edward chuckled. "Alright then… see you at the docks after the dates are over. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

As soon as Edward and his date were out of sight, James broke the kiss, blinking at the stressed and freaked out diesel.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Bert shouted as he coughed and spat and tried to get rid of the taste of James' lips.

"Oh, come on… admit you're just as aroused as I am!" James licked his lips seductively, blowing some steam.

Bert whimpered in frustration. "What have I done to deserve this?!"

"Someone must have told Santa that you've been really nice this year… because a date with me is the best gift ever!" James gave him a kiss on the cheek.

If Bert had hands, he would have wiped his cheek, but couldn't, so he just groaned annoyed and stared into the horizon.

"How long is it until we can go back to the docks?" he asked, hoping they had to go now.

"Long enough to visit my shed… or yours." James breathed heavy against his mouth, smooching him more.

"Stop that! It's disgusting!" the diesel shouted, his voice echoing over the area.

"For me, or you?" James licked Bert's nose tip.

"You're making me sick!" the ironworker said, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to see James' face this close to his.

He felt another wave of terror as James coupled up to him again, hauling him back on the tracks.

"I'll be good to you…" James whispered sensually, dragging him with him. "It won't hurt, I promise!"

The hazard-striped shunter slammed his brakes on, sparks flew from him wheels as he was slowly dragged along. He was sure as hell not going to make it easy for James to take him with him!

At Tidmouth sheds, James turned them both on the turntable, pushing Bert gently into the shed with his eyes resting on him. The red engine's eyes were dark from desire, it scared the diesel out of his mind.

"No! Don't close that door!" he begged. "I don't want to be alone in here with you!"

"Don't worry… it will feel good… I promise!" James mumbled, kissing Bert again. This time, the diesel didn't fight against it. He was frozen in terror, knowing there was no escape.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped as he felt James' tongue at places he didn't feel comfortable with. "Stop it!"

"You'll like it…" James kept going.

"No! This is rape! HEEEEELP!" Bert tried to back, but was stopped by the wall. "I beg you, let me go!"

The doors to the shed flew open. James quickly moved away from Bert. Bert on the other hand had never been happier to see the Fat Controller.

"What is going on here?" Sir Topham Hatt boomed, looking from James to Bert and back again.

"I umm… we… were just enjoying our date, Sir." James stuttered, looking guilty as hell.

"No, we didn't!" Bert protested. "He almost raped me!"

Sir Topham Hatt frowned. "And how is that… possible? You're engines!"

None of them answered, just looking down.

"James. Let him go." The Fat Controller demanded.

"But, Sir. He's mine!" The red engine protested.

"You don't own any engines on this railway. I do! Now let him go!"

James was sulking as he backed out and turned on the turntable, moving out of the way so Bert could escape. The hazard-striped diesel smirked triumphant as he drove past the red engine.

"Get back to the docks, and don't ever let me catch any of you in such a situation again or I'll have you all castrated! It's gross!" the Fat Controller boomed.

James pouted as he drove on the track, side by side with Bert. He looked at the diesel in dismay.

"You ruined everything!" he complained.

"Ha! Fat Hatt saved my life!" Bert replied.

"I don't like you anymore!" James sniffled. "You're mean!"

"Now THAT feeling is mutual." Bert chortled, speeding up.

"Why did you sign up as gay?"

"I DIDN'T! I didn't even sign up for the event." The ironworker snorted. "Whoever did it is in for a nasty revenge…"

"You're so brutal!" James complained, looking sideways at the diesel. "You hurt my feelings!"

"You're welcome." The hazard-striped diesel rattled into the docks, happy that it was all over.

Cranky grinned as he saw them, he doubted this date had been a blast… but he tried to stay open-minded. Arry and Lady had surprised him, so… maybe?

"Well, well… did you two have a lovely date?" he snickered, knowing the answer just by looking at their expressions.

"Don't ask…" Bert rattled over to his brother, who were standing together with Lady, but he felt left out as the two only had eyes for each other.

James looked down, a tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek. He looked devastated.

Cranky raised an eyebrow. "So… no second date for you two?"

"I'd rather choke on my own oil and die!" Bert yelled, making Arry and Lady jump, startled by the sudden outburst.

James sniffled. "Just sign me up for another match, Cranky. This one was a complete moron… no sense for elegance or beauty at all!"

Cranky chuckled. "I see he didn't fall for your irresistible charm and wonderful flirting techniques…"

James looked insulted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing… let's just say we heard Bert's screams all the way here…" Cranky said, signaling to the crew that James needed someone else to date.

Arry turned to Bert, his face was contorted by suppressed laugh. "So he really DID try to rape you?"

"Don't go there…." Bert threatened.

"Come one, give us some details, bro!"

"Don't want to talk about it!"

Lady jerked Arry's front coupling, smiling firm. "Don't push him. He's your brother, you should be nice to him."

Bert rolled his eyes and groaned as the two engines started shamelessly flirting again. His twin was totally pussy-whipped!

Cranky looked down at him. "How about you Bert? Do you want another match?"

"Only if it's a female this time!"

Cranky blinked. "Of course. The last match must have been a mix-up or something. I promise it won't happen again."

"I tried to tell you it was a mistake, but you didn't listen! And then that abusive, red steamie dragged me along to his shed to… his tongue was everywhere! EWW!"

Bert trundled off, out of the docks, away from everything. Leaving his twin-brother and his disgustingly cute date behind along with a devastated James.

James sighed and parked in the back, not wanting to talk to anyone. He had been humiliated. By a diesel!

"He don't only crush and tear apart engines for scrap… he crushes hearts too!" he sulked. "How could he?!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama-queen, James. You'll have better luck next time!" Lady tried to comfort him.

"Easy for you to say! You obviously have lowered your standards…" James said arrogant and looked at Arry in dismay. Completely ignoring the fact that he had tried to hit on Arry's twin brother.

"I beg you pardon?!" Arry growled, almost derailing in an attempt to get James who stood on a parallel track.

"Oh, Arry! You didn't swear!" Lady beamed, proud that he was seemingly moderating himself.

James rolled his eyes. "I rest my case…"

"Shh, down there!" Cranky said. "Here comes the next couple, let's hear them out!"

* * *

To be continued…

Sorry for being so mean to James… but damn this was fun to write! I've always wanted to write about a extreme homophobe being sexually harassed by a gay person, so I was thrilled to draw these two names from the hat! It just had to be like this! XD


	4. Edward and Rosie

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 4: Edward and Rosie

* * *

"Ok, folks! Next couple!"

Everyone turned their attention to Cranky again after James has more or less dragged an extremely unwilling Bert out of the dock area.

"Edward and Rosie! Congratulations!"

Diesel laughed so hard, he almost knocked over a safety buffer. "Oh, my sweet oil! That's a pedophile-charge just waiting to happen!"

Edward scowled at him, not amused. Rosie looked a bit bummed too.

"Ok, then… uhh… age before beauty." She grinned and allowed Edward to go first.

The older tank engine didn't take any offense by her comment. He wasn't too comfortable about this… she was more like a daughter to him than a potential partner.

"Ok… where to?" he pulled himself together, deciding to be friendly. They couldn't help the matchmakers twisted ideas.

"I don't know… we both know that this date is not leading to anything romantic, so let's just do something fun like we would do as if we were hanging out as friends." Rosie replied, following him. "We don't hate each other after all, so we might as well enjoy the evening off, right?"

"I couldn't agree more!" Edward chuckled.

"Come on, let's go to the beach and look at the sun go down. Maybe there are some kids there, building sandcastles and such." Rosie pushed his rear buffers to make him go faster. "Hurry up, grandpa!"

"Grandpa?! I'm not THAT old, missy!" Edward grinned, not really offended.

Rosie giggled. "You sure you can handle those hills over there? You might need a push from a younger, more physically fit engine."

"I'll show you old and weak!" Edward laughed, speeding up, dragging Rosie up the hill at a speed she had never expected he was capable of.

"Ok, ok, relax, old man!" Rosie protested with laughter. "You might break the coupling!"

"Oh, so you admit I am young and strong after all? At least strong enough to break a coupling chain."

"Yeah, yeah… sure…" Rosie chuckled.

They arrived at the beach, spotting James and a rather unwilling Bert at a siding. The ironworks diesel seemed to have backed too far, he was stuck in the sand. James on the other hand seemed as jolly as ever, pointing his lips to give the rugged diesel a kiss. Rosie couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the naked panic in Bert's eyes.

"He seems to have derailed. I better ask if everything is alright." Edward said, chugging up to them.

Rosie noticed Bert trying to catch Edward's attention, but James blocked Edward's view. She grinned, not planning on helping. The ironworker deserved feeling fear and desperation himself once in a while for being such a meanie, she thought. Secretly, she also cursed his twin brother, hoping his date with Lady was a complete failure, even though she felt sorry for Lady who ended up with the Grim Reaper himself.

"Hello, James! Hello Bert!" Edwards greeted. "Everything going well?"

"Yes, of course! We're having a great time!" James said with glee.

"HEEEELP!" Bert's scream was immediately cut off as James placed his lips over his mouth in another kiss.

Edward chuckled. "Alright then… see you at the docks after the dates are over. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

Rosie met Bert's panicked stare, smiled and left together with Edward. She could hear him curse and swear as they puffed away.

"Ha ha, James seems to have gotten himself and rather unwilling date. Quite a handful, I bet! I think he would have been in for a lot of beating if Bert hadn't been stuck in that sand." Rosie chortled.

"James is tougher than he might seem, I think he could stand up to him, at least for a little while. Long enough to retreat safely at least." Edward grinned. "On the other hand… Bert deserves a little punishment for all he and his brother has done throughout the years, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I only hope James isn't doing anything stupid…" Rosie said, feeling a pang of guilt because she didn't tell Edward about Bert's signaling for help.

"We're not far away. I hope Bert will call for help if he needs it. I know James can be a bit pushy…" Edwards muttered thoughtful.

Rosie nodded, they parked at a siding, looking at the brightly colored horizon. Some kids came over, wanting to show the two engines a dance they had been practicing. Rosie and Edward smiled by their enthusiasm, enjoying the little show even though the kids tripped and fell in the sand.

"Wow, you must have practiced a lot!" Rosie praised them.

The kids lined up and took a deep bow before running off again, leaving the two engines alone.

For a long time they were silent, just enjoying the view and the sounds of nature.

"Tell me a story from your younger days." Rosie begged, she loved hearing the older engines tell about what things were like back in the days.

Edward smiled. "Hmm… ok."

"I bet you were popular among the other engines. You're always so kind and helpful to everyone."

"Actually, I wasn't. I was locked up in the shed for years, since everyone thought I was too old and weak." Edward said as he thought back.

"Wow, you were old back then too!" Rosie blinked cheekily.

"Watch your mouth, little miss!" Edwards scolded fatherly.

"Come on, tell me how you got out of that shed!" she begged.

"I was really depressed and the other engines, even your precious Thomas, kept telling me that I was useless and that nobody wanted to pick me to work. But one day, they must have seen how bad I was feeling. They picked me!" Edward's expression showed that he was lost in the memories now. "I had such a great day! Pulling coaches and shunting trucks. Oh boy, was that a wonderful day!"

Rosie held her breath, not wanting to disturb now that he was so caught up in his memories.

"The next day, Gordon started boasting how great he is and blah blah about the express. But later that day, he got stuck on his way up the hill, not being able to pull all the way up, and he needed my help. He sure had his doubts that I would be able to help out, being a lot smaller than him. We managed to get to the top and Gordon just ran off without even thanking me…"

"How rude!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Oh well, Gordon tend to be a bit full of himself, but he's goodhearted after all. And I did get a reward for helping out. My driver gave me a new coat of paint!" Edward said, looking dreamy.

They both was distracted as Diesel thundered by trying to escape from his date, he looked utterly annoyed. His date on the other hand looked more than happy to chase him down, giggling as they rattled by.

Edward turned his attention back to the sea and the sun. "Now… where were we?"

"You told me about Gordon and your new paint." Rosie said, grinning as the unlikely couple went around the bend.

"Oh yes, there are so many stories I could tell you, but we don't have much time. I'll promise I'll tell you a story whenever you'd like, but not on a date…" Edward blinked at her.

"I appreciate that!" Rosie smiled. "Since Diesel just went by… tell me about when he came here. The other engines don't speak much about it… and Duck simply refuses to say anything."

"Ah, yes… that's because those two had a bad start. Not sure who was to blame though. Diesel was new and well, he was arrogant and needed to learn a thing or two, but he really didn't do anything wrong in the beginning. Duck just decided to dislike him, and then they had it going… I think Diesel might had been a bit nicer if he had been met with a little more friendliness when he was put to work, but anyway… Duck had him shunt trucks in the yard and went away to work somewhere else. Diesel took the wrong ones, some really old and broken down ones with stiff joints and rusted brakes, but can't move them no matter how much force he uses. Duck sees it, but decides to stand and laugh instead of telling Diesel it's the wrong trucks."

"So that's why Diesel dislike Duck so much…" Rosie mumbled.

"Well, Diesel can be hostile to everyone, but I think he hides a good heart within his oily depths." Edwards said, frowning a bit.

"Maybe if we were more friendly to him, he'd soften up?" Rosie suggested.

"I wouldn't bet my wheels on it…" Edward muttered. "Anyway… It ends when Diesel in utter frustration causes the trucks to tip over as their brakes snap. Diesel has to give up and Duck makes fun of him. The trucks starts singing and make fun of Diesel too, bugging him every time he set his wheels into that yard. Duck decides that enough is enough and tells them to stop, but by that time Diesel already holds a grudge against him. He blackmails him by getting the trucks to tease Henry, Gordon and James. The Fat Controller sends Duck away as a punishment. And he was sent to me at Wellworth for a while until the Fat Controller found out what Diesel had done and allowed him to come back."

They were interrupted once again. This time by James and Bert. The red engine were dragging the hazard-striped shunter along, sparks flew from Bert's wheels as his brakes was slammed on, the screeching metal sound as they grinded towards the tracks were deafening. The irondiesel definitely didn't want to come along. James' face was deep red from exhaustion after dragging the unwilling shunter.

Edward and Rosie frowned in concern. They both thought James was going too far.

"Ok, we can't let this pass." Edward stated. "James is clearly abusing the poor fella."

"Not good! Let's go tell Sir Topham Hatt." Rosie agreed.

They both got back to the main tracks, chugging off to find the Fat Controller.

"Edward, Rosie! Having a nice night?" Sir Topham Hatt greeted as they approached him near his office.

"Sir… we need to inform you that James is sort of… kidnapping another engine." Edward started.

"Yeah, he was seen dragging Bert along to the sheds… and Bert really was fighting against it." Rosie added. "We really think you should see what's going on."

"Just in case…" Edward said concerned.

Sir Topham Hatt spun around and stormed off at a speed they had never imagined a man like him would be capable of.

Rosie and Edward looked at each other.

"Let's hope we just misunderstood the whole thing… that James and Bert are just chatting or something…" Rosie mumbled.

"I doubt it… I know James." Edward sighed. "Anyway, Sir Topham Hatt is putting an end to it. I think Bert will be grateful…"

Rosie agreed. "Should we just go back to the docks? There isn't much time left now and I am really curious about how the other dates went."

"Sure! I am curious myself!"

They both puffed away, heading towards the docks. They were the third couple returning. As they arrived they could see James sulking in one corner, Bert standing in the opposite corner looking like he hated the whole world, especially what unfolded beside him… and beside him, there was a sight neither Rosie or Edward had expected. Lady and Arry happily having a conversation and openly flirting with each other.

"Now, I've never…" Edward mumbled in surprise over the unlikely pair.

"I would never have guessed that outcome! The beauty and the beast…" Rosie said, staring wide eyed. "But hey, the world is full of surprises!"

"True that!" Edward agreed.

Cranky looked down at them. "Well?"

"We had a nice night, but we're not going on a second date. The age difference, you know…" Edward replied. Rosie nodded in agreement.

"I understand. You two want to try another match then?"

"Nah, I'll pass." Edward said, not feeling any need to meet a new love. He was happy as he was.

"Sure! Sign me up for a new one." Rosie chuckled. "Even if it should fail again, I'm having a lot of fun!"

"Will do!" Cranky said as the two joined the others, having a chat about the event.

"No pedophile-charge?" Arry asked teasingly as they approached.

"Arry!?" Lady shunted him sharply, getting a cheeky grin in return. "Shame on you!"

"Nope." Rosie said, not amused. "I see you've taken on the impossible task of teaching that un-civilized labor worker some manners, Lady… Good luck taming the beast…"

Edward bumped into Rosie. "And where are your manners, missy? We do not use that tone to others, not matter how rude they are to us. We're better than that."

"Apologize to Edward and Rosie!" Lady demanded, looking sternly at Arry. The bigger diesel ducked as if he expected her to slap him, coyly avoiding her stare.

Bert snorted and rolled his eyes in dismay over his brother's change of behavior.

"Arry…" Lady's voice carried a firm tune, she was not going to back down.

"Ok ok…" the shunter mumbled, throwing one glace at the blue and lavender engines. "Sorry…"

It was said so low they could barely hear it.

"Louder!" Lady demanded, causing Arry to look down in shame with a light blush.

"Oh, how pathetic you've become, brother." Bert growled from his corner. "All it took was a pretty girl to turn you into a fluffy teddybear…"

"Say it!" Lady bumped into Arry.

"Lady…" Edward protested. "It's ok. We heard him."

James smirked sarcastic. "Lady has clearly lowered her standards… just a few minutes ago she was so proud of him because he didn't swear. Says it all, if you ask me…"

"Oh, shut up! It's you who is shallow!" Lady said, buffering up to Arry, rubbing her nose against his with an affectionate smile.

"Blah…" James pretended to gag.

"Silent, everyone! Here is the next pair!" Cranky shouted as two more engines thundered into the dock area.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Diesel and Emily

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 5: Diesel and Emily

* * *

Cranky chuckled as he read the next names.

"Finally, it's your turn Diesel!" he declared. "And you're going on a date with Emily! Yay!"

Diesel groaned, not happy at all. He rather wanted to stay at the docks, making fun of everyone else.

Emily made a fangirl scream. "Yay, this will be fun! Won't it, Diesel?"

"Totally…" he didn't even try to make it sound like he meant it.

"No, seriously, Cranky!" Emily stopped pretending. "Is this a joke?"

"Afraid not." Cranky stated. "According to the matchmakers, you two have a lot in common."

"Oh, alright… I'll give it a shot…" Emily sighed, pushing Diesel out of the docks. To her surprise, he didn't slam his brakes on, though he didn't really help either. He just stood still, letting her push him around, like he had no will of his own.

"Are you going to be that lifeless the whole date, this is sure going to be a long night…" Emily muttered.

"I didn't sign up for this shit! I never put my name on that list!" Diesel sneered.

"Neither did I! But I am determined to make the best out of it." Emily scolded, pushing him into a siding, arranging herself to stand face to face with him.

Diesel refused to look at her, just staring into the nearest bush as if he hoped someone would jump out and take him away from there.

"Oh, come on, smile! It doesn't hurt, I promise!" Emily said sarcastic.

Diesel looked arrogant at her, with his eyes halfway closed. Then he gave her a forced smile and went back to his frowny face.

"Oh, I could feel the love!" Emily muttered, still sarcastic. "Let me show how it's done. If you're going to pretend, then at least do it properly and convincing!"

She faked a smile, only she managed to make it look somewhat heartfelt.

Diesel couldn't help but smile at her, she looked ridiculous.

"See? You smiled! Did It hurt?" she grinned.

"Only when I laugh…" Diesel replied, not amused.

"I better not tell any jokes then." Emily chuckled. "Now, let me see that big smile of yours again! Come on… do it for me!"

Diesel rolled his eyes in annoyance, but smiled anyway. Her mood had a disgustingly positive influence on him.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest, little diesel ever!" Emily chatted along, making him blush with irritation.

"Little?! I'm taller than you!" Diesel sneered.

"What if I wasn't commenting your height…?" Emily blinked cheeky, having a dirty mind.

"Well, what do you know about my size? I don't go around flashing it!" Diesel snorted. "I'm pretty confident with it anyway…"

"Show me!" Emily challenged provokingly.

"Hell no!"

"Are you scared? You think I will laugh and tell you I've seen bigger ones before?"

"I am not going to show you anything you can't see with your naked eye!"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" she kept teasing.

"Get lost! Dirty-minded steamie!" Diesel started backing to get off the sidetrack. He wanted to get away from this frisky woman.

Emily followed close. He couldn't go fast backwards, so it would be easy to keep up with him. They thundered past James and Bert, the two was busy discussing something it seemed. Then a little further down the line, they spotted Edward and Rosie at a siding, watching the sun go down. She kept chasing after Diesel, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, come on… just a little peek?" She enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable.

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with my private parts?!" Diesel groaned, going backwards at full speed.

"Come on, show it to me! I've seen it before, I know it's big… I gave it to you after all." She joked.

Diesel looked deadpanned for a moment, then he cracked up and laughed. "You're talking about my engine?!"

"Of course… what did you think I was talking about?" Emily blinked at him, she had lured him right into the dirty-mind trap.

Diesel chuckled. "You made it sound like you were talking about something else, you little…"

"Now, who's having a dirty mind, huh?" She chuckled.

They slid to a stop, still laughing. The laughter slowly faded out and they stood there looking at each other. Slowly closing their eyes and moving in for a kiss.

"What the hell are we doing?!" Diesel broke away right before their lips locked.

Emily blushed, backing a bit. "Umm… I have no idea…"

"Don't think for one second that I wanted to kiss you! I don't kiss steamies!" Diesel muttered, trying to convince both her and himself.

"I know… I didn't think so. And I don't want to kiss you either! You're far too oily and greasy." Emily snorted, feeling a bit insulted.

They moved along, going up the hill and down on the other side. The were getting close to the area where they had played hide-and-seek some years ago. Well, they hadn't actually played it on purpose, but Diesel had stolen the special coaches and Emily was trying to find him to get them back.

"Oh, this area brings back some memories…" she said.

They stopped again, looking around, letting the memories flow. They both had to smile.

"You were really pissed…" Diesel chuckled.

"You bet I was! I thought you were just being mean!" Emily said, meeting his stare. "I had no idea it was because nobody had acknowledged your record and you wanted to tell me…"

"It's a bit unfair that only steamies get the praise, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I felt really bad." Emily looked down. "I was fearing you were gravely ill when I saw all that black smoke and…"

Diesel moved closer as her voice lowered.

"I decided to make it up to you and ask Sir Topham Hatt if he would get you a new engine…"

Emily looked up and smiled shy. "… and I thought…"

She didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to say it.

"You thought what?" Diesel wanted to know.

"Nothing… it was nothing…" she mumbled.

Again, there was this silence… and again their faces moved closer as if they were going to meet in a kiss.

Diesel jerked backwards right before it happened. "Again?! What is wrong with you, girl?!"

"What's wrong with ME?! You moved just as much as I did and you know it!" she protested, not wanting to take the whole shame.

"Well, forget it! No kissing!" Diesel stated, looking to the side with a pouty look on his face.

Emily chuckled. "You're cute when you're pouting…"

Diesel frowned. "I'm not cute!"

"Yes, you are!" Emily smirked. "I thought you were adorable when you wanted me to know about that record… and I have to admit, I still think you are."

"Adorable?! I'm not adorable!"

"And a bit hot too…" she kept complimenting him.

"That's… that's just because of the sun…" Diesel stuttered.

"Not that kind of hot, silly!" Emily coupled to his front coupling, challenging him to meet her stare.

He avoided her stare coyly. "Now, you're just trying to fish for compliments… wanting something in return for flattering me…"

"You were flattered? That's so cute!" she beamed, much to his dismay.

"I am not cute!"

Emily giggled. He was really cute. Ever since the event with the special coaches, she had a weak spot for him. She had once mentioned it at Tidmouth Sheds, but the other engines had become so upset she had decided never to mention it again. But the feelings just wouldn't go away.

"Diesel… I need to say this. Laugh or do whatever you want, but I just need to get it off my back." Emily said, moving up to him. "I've had a soft spot for you ever since you hid those coaches for me… I'm not kidding! I even think your aggressive attitude is cute. You know what I think?" she didn't wait for an answer. "I think you just need a little love!"

"Hmph!" Diesel snorted, looking grumpy. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at her.

Emily couldn't resist, she stole a quick kiss as he had his eyes closed anyway.

Diesel jumped, his pistons was beating harder, for a few seconds, he replied to the kiss. Then he jerked backwards in surprise and dismay over himself. He didn't want this!

Emily laughed low, purring. "Why fight it if you don't know what it is, Diesel?"

"What are you rambling about?" he looked away, blushing deep red.

"You responded to my kiss, don't even try telling me you didn't." she smiled softly. "And still you're trying to convince me you didn't want it…"

Diesel squeezed his lips together, looking away, blushing. "I don't know that you're talking about!"

Instead of arguing with him, Emily just moved forward, placing her lips over his again, slipping her tongue into his mouth, French-kissing him passionately. Again he responded, letting his tongue play with hers.

She broke away, giggling. "See? THAT was not just something I imagined. You French-kissed me!"

Diesel blushed even deeper, looking to the side, not wanting to admit it. He looked like he had been tricked and he felt like it too. His engine was still running at a high rpm after the kiss, but there was no way in hell he was telling her!

She tilted a little to the side, looking at him. "Don't you even like me one bit? Just a tiny bit?"

"A little." He mumbled so low she almost didn't hear it, he still looked annoyed.

Emily giggled. "I knew it!"

An awkward silence followed. Diesel was sure as hell not going to admit anything more than he already had done. But at least Emily knew that he liked her… a little. She chuckled.

"Oh, Diesel." She sighed with a smile. "You're too cute for your own good. If you weren't so hostile and devious, maybe others would like you too, you know."

"I am not going to change!" he growled.

"I am not asking you to change, cutie. I like you just the way you are!" she rubbed her nose against his, causing him to snort annoyed. "I would probably never have noticed you if it weren't for your bad behavior. I fell for your badboy attitude, don't you dare change that!"

Diesel groaned. "If that's what it take to get you off my back, I will become mommy's best boy!"

"No, you won't. Even if you did, it wouldn't last for more than an hour." She smirked.

Diesel looked away, sulking. He didn't want to admit that his engine was still racing, he just hoped she couldn't hear it. She was strangely attractive, he had felt that a long time. Even before he ran away with those coaches. He was so jealous when she had told him about Gordon and the present, she had sounded so proud of the big blue engine it made him cringe. He was heartbroken when she didn't want to listen to him trying to tell her about his own record, he wanted to share his big pride with her, but she just cut him off and ran away. That's when he decided to steal the coaches. When he was finally busted and his engine was broken after all the running around, he was even more heartbroken. Devastated, he had told her about the record and then trundled off in a cloud of black smoke. She had later tracked him down and told him to go to Knapford, he was ashamed that she saw him like that, almost worn out and billowing black smoke. He really didn't want to go to Knapford, seeing Gordon gloat about his new coaches, but he had gone anyway… just to catch a glimpse of her. And how surprised he had been when she arrived with a brand new motor for him!

But still, after that, he kept his distance to her, not trying to impress her again. He didn't want to risk being rejected again. So he built up his defenses, trying to convince himself that he hated her just as much as any other steamie… and he had nearly succeeded, until she had kissed him. All his defenses crumbled, and he tried desperately to rebuild them, but she kept tearing them down. He just knew that she was just kidding, she didn't really feel anything for him. So he kept fighting himself, trying hard to keep his tough-guy mask on. But it was getting harder by the second. She was about to break him, or so it felt.

"You're really trying to crush me, aren't you?" he mumbled sadly, backing away from her, wanting to run off. He knew he wouldn't be able to shake her off going backwards, but still he tried.

"Huh? No! Diesel! Wait!" she looked confused, following him hot on track. "Diesel!"

"Just leave me alone!" he choked out.

"But Diesel…" she managed to catch up with him, quickly getting hold of his coupling chain to hold him back. He dragged her for a couple of meters before screeching to a stop. The naked pain in his eyes broke her heart. He looked so vulnerable. She swallowed hard. He thought she was messing with him! That she didn't mean it!

"Diesel… I meant every word." She whispered, tightening the chain so he had to come closer. Like reeling in a fish, she thought in a flash of humor. She tried to catch his stare. He finally sighed sadly and met her stare. He looked defeated.

"Oh, Diesel… there is no reason to mope like that. I'm not pranking you or playing with your feelings." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I really do like you… and I hope that you want to go on a second date with me after this."

It didn't seem like her words sunk in.

"What does it take to make you understand?!" she cried.

Desperate, she pulled him as close as she could, violently bashing her buffers against his, pushing then all the way in, kissing him in frustration. Then, he finally woke up from his self-pity, replying with passion, letting the sorry remains of his defenses fall. They both moaned as they made out in the middle of the area where she had chased after him and the coaches years ago. They teased each other with their tongues, biting each others lips, couldn't get enough of each other. All the emotions they both had bottled up for years, fizzled over, overwhelming them.

When they finally was able to stop, they both breathed heavy and had sore lips, but they smiled and laughed low.

"Wow…" they both panted, leaning their faces against each other.

"That was… intense." Diesel breathed out, smiling.

"I know, right…" Emily panted. "Let's do it again!"

"What if we're not able to stop at just making out…" Diesel made a weak attempt at protesting, but he knew he wouldn't stop her if she wanted more.

"I don't care… there is a siding over there… we could hide there… between the shrubs." She moaned against his lips as she kissed him again. "Ouch… my lips hurt." She giggled.

"Mine too… you bit me, you little feisty…" Diesel smirked affectionately.

"And you bit me back!" she chuckled, giving him a quick smooch.

A loud screeching sound accompanied by tirade of swearwords made them jump away from each other, staring in the direction the noise came from. Two engines were approaching.

"Come on! Let's hide!" Emily pulled Diesel on to the siding, placing themselves behind the shrubs, peeking out to see.

"It's James and Bert…" Diesel whispered, grinning as he saw Bert trying to jerk the coupling chain off while cursing more than ever before. "Looks like a lovely date…"

Emily chuckled silently. "Ours is better!"

"I second that!" Diesel smiled as the two engines went past them. James was breathing heavy from exhaustion, it seemed like Bert was putting up quite a fight. The two engines disappeared around the bend, but the noises could be heard long after they couldn't be seen anymore.

"That was a sight for sore eyes!" Emily grinned.

"Mmm… should we get back to the docks? I'd really like to take you on a second date before we give in and follow our needs… even if I don't know if I had been able to stop if you had been more persistant." Diesel blinked at her, now seeming more confident in himself.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I don't want the word to go around that I give myself away at the first date." Emily blinked back. "Even though you nearly had me there…"

"You know those words make it hard for me to drive normally…" Diesel moaned.

Emily giggled and blushed. "Yeah… he he he… HARD!"

"Again… you really have a dirty-mind!" he teased.

"As if you don't!" she chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me!"

Diesel gladly followed her order, even if their lips were still hurting after their hungry kiss earlier.

Cranky raised an eyebrow as he saw them upon their return to the docks. Emily had rosy red cheeks and both had red, sore lips. Their awkward grins and glossy eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I recon I don't even have to ask you two if you want to go on a second date?" he chuckled.

"Nope, we've made up our mind!" Emily answered for them both, driving over to the others together with Diesel.

James looked away, not happy. It seemed like everyone else had a good time at this event except him. He snorted.

Bert sulked even more, now not only his brother, but also his friend also had gotten on the hook. He scowled at them.

Emily was surprised over Lady's date being a success. "Wow, Lady… I had never thought…"

"Me neither!" Lady giggled, looking at Arry with affection.

"I see your date was successful too…" Arry grinned to Diesel.

"About as much as yours, I guess." Diesel grinned back.

Edward and Rosie had just been standing there open-mouthed, now they pulled themselves together, congratulating Emily and Diesel.

"Wow, Emily… I never knew you had a thing for Diesel!" Rosie burst out.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "Now that I think of it… you mentioned something about it a few years ago, but nobody thought you were actually serious about it…"

"I've never been more serious!" Emily beamed, nudging Diesel's buffer. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

Right then, they could hear someone rattling into the docks, everyone turned their attention to see if the next date had been a good or bad one.

* * *

To be continued…

I literally cheered when I rolled the dice and landed on these two! The episode "Emily's special coaches" had "Diesel X Emily" written all over it… and when I saw a drawing of that pair on Deviantart ( art/TAF-Colour-doodles-81305559 ), I was sold. These two are meant to be! ;-)


	6. Belle and Diesel 10

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 6: Belle and Diesel 10

* * *

Cranky liked his job as an announcer better and better as one pair was more odd than the other. He couldn't wait to see how they all turned out at the end of the night, so far it had only been Rosie and Edward who had not been complaining their asses off.

"Next pair to have a romantic evening out is…"

He moved his stare from one engine to another, everyone held their breaths. All except one of those he was about to name. The engine in question was looking incredibly bored and seemed to be tired of the whole ordeal. The fearsome warship's claw rested on the roof, relaxed for once.

"Belle and Diesel 10! Congrats!"

Diesel 10's claw peeked up as the warship tensed up by the sound of his name. He had pushed away the thought about that he had to go on a date with someone, but now his name was announced. And not only did he have to go on a date… he had to go on a date with a damned steamie!

"Blah!" he moaned.

"Oh joy…" Belle sighed, rolling her eyes, but she decided to stay positive. She had heard all the rumors about him, but wasn't sure if half of it was true. After all, she had never spoken to Diesel 10 before, she had only seen him briefly when they put out the fire at the dieselworks. The dieselworks had been rebuilt, but she hadn't been there since that. She wanted to see it someday and maybe get to befriend some diesels, maybe she could get Diesel 10 to show her around since they had to spend the night together anyway?

Diesel 10 oiled up to her side, looking sideways at her with an emotionless stare, clanking his claw in her direction.

"You're not scaring me, so you might as well stop." Belle muttered as they both drove away.

They stopped at a junction trying to come up with something to do.

"I was thinking…" she started.

"Congratulations..." Diesel 10 snorted.

"I haven't seen the dieselworks since it was rebuilt. Would you care to show me around?" Belle asked, ignoring his insult, smiling a bit to loosen up the tense mood between them.

"I don't care, but I can show you around." Diesel 10 muttered low.

She followed him, letting him lead the way. Studying him from behind. It wasn't the most unpleasant sight. His rear end was square but more rounded than the other diesels. She also liked his color scheme, she wasn't sure what color he had, but it looked golden to her. Golden yellowish with pale yellow stripes. And then there was this funny-looking claw which she found very interesting. How had he gotten it?

She wasn't sure if she would dare to ask, he seemed rather hostile. Then again, he was probably hostile towards anyone. Yep, she was definitely going to ask. After all, she was almost as big as him and not fearing him. If he would try to do something to her, she would just spray him with her water cannons.

Diesel 10 stopped outside the dieselworks, not sure why she wanted to see it so badly. It was nicer than the previous one, but still it was just a building…

"Behold… the mighty dieselworks!" he over-dramatized sarcastic, rolling his eyes when she couldn't see it.

Belle stopped beside him. "Not too shabby!"

"You should have seen the old one… it was shabby for sure." The warship mumbled.

"So I've heard from Thomas and Percy too." Belle nodded, driving a bit forward.

Diesel 10 just stood still, not taking her hint.

"Hello?" The deep blue steam engine shouted. "You were going to show me around?"

The fearsome diesel groaned as he moved forward. "We've just got here and you're annoying me already."

"Why are you like that?" Belle chuffed.

"Like what?"

"So negative and unfriendly. Why?" she nailed him with his stare.

"What reason do I have to be happy? I'm stuck with you all night!" he snarled.

Belle growled back. "Hey, you weren't my first choice either!"

Diesel 10 snapped his claw at her, almost taking a bite of her nose. She jerked backwards, pointing her water cannon at him, spraying him with the hardest jets she managed, aiming right into his face. The warship backed while coughing and spitting.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he sneered as she turned off the water.

"For the same reason you tried to pinch me with that claw, mister!" Belle hissed. "Do not mess with me, or I will do it again!"

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten meter long pole!" Diesel 10 wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm not very fond of you either… just so you know! But how about we try to stay civilized for ONE night, huh? You think you can handle that, tough guy?"

Diesel 10 was about to shot out his claw at her, but she pointed her water cannons at him, making him change his mind. He wasn't used to anyone standing up against him like that. It was extremely provoking!

There was a silent position-war, none of them wanting to back down or make the first move. He held his claw ready for attack. She had her water cannons loaded and ready, pointed straight at him. They stared venomous at each other, like they were arch-enemies.

None of them knew how long they stood like this, but Diesel 10 was the first to back down, lowering his claw in defeat. He didn't like to be the one who gave up, but he understood that Belle was stubborn enough to stand there forever if she had to. She put her water cannons away, smiling to him.

"Let's not fight, ok? I don't want to be your enemy. You have a chance to get a good friend, so why not take it?" she suggested.

Diesel 10 groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone want to push themselves onto me and be my friend and all that sugary stuff I despise?!"

"What's wrong with having friends?" she asked, frowning. "I can agree that there is too much sugar and butterflies on this island, and that the other engines can be disgustingly merry, but it's better than war, isn't it?"

Despite his model name, the warship had to agree to that.

"So why not be happy that we're living on this peaceful island, huh? It could have been worse." Belle smiled, driving around the main shed to have a look at the area. It was a lot cleaner and nicer than the last time she was there.

"I guess you're right…" Diesel 10 mumbled and followed her.

They drove around looking at stuff, Diesel 10 was bored out of his mind and Belle could see it.

"How about you show me the main shed, and then we go back to the docks?" she suggested, trying to cheer him up. She hadn't seen the interior after it was rebuilt, so she was curious.

Diesel 10 sighed irritated, leading the way to the shed, letting her go first on the turntable.

She studied everything with interest, from Happy Hook to his reinforced shed and the two spare sheds with steel doors on each side where Arry and Bert sometimes resided. She chortled, imagining Diesel 10 as a king with his bodyguards.

"Why are you the only one with a reinforced shed? Hell, there are metal bars AND steel doors." Belle turned to face him.

"None of your business!" He snarled.

"Hey, it was just a friendly question."

"Ok… it's because I tend to throw an anger tantrum now and then… and let's just say that the Fat Controller was tired of having to replace the broken doors all the time." Diesel 10 mumbled, scowling at her.

"That makes sense. You're pretty strong… and with that wierdo claw of yours, you're dangerous." Belle nodded to the information.

"Pinchy is NOT weird!" the warship growled, holding the claw up as if he was going to snap it at her.

"Oh, you've named it Pinchy. That's so cute!" Belle said provoking as she responded to his threat by pointing her water cannons at him again.

He growled deep and eerie. Somehow it made her wheels weak… in a totally different way than she would have thought. It wasn't fear… but attraction she felt. His growl caused a delightful chill through her frame.

"Damn, that was hot… do it again!" she whispered, looking at him with her mouth half-open.

Diesel 10 raised an eyebrow, confused by her sudden change of mood. "What?"

"That growling thing…" she begged. "It was so deliciously hot!"

He snorted, avoiding her stare. She sighed as the moment was over. Her wheels went back to normal and she thought hard of something to say to keep the conversation going. She both wanted and did not want to provoke him again... she didn't want to get on his bad side as she was trying to befriend him, but on the other hand, she would have loved to hear his growl again.

"How did you get that claw-thingy anyway?" she wondered, moving a bit closer to study it.

"Not sure where to start if I am going to tell you…" he mumbled, lowering Pinchy so she could see it better. He turned it around so she could study it from another angle, opening and closing the metal jaw slowly, letting her take in the sight of it.

"Where do you come from? I know from Thomas that you haven't always been on Sodor." She said interested.

"You're right… I was bought cheap by Fat Hatt after my previous owners had modified me into this… this clawed wierdo. I come from the Soviet Union, or actually Britain. The soviets stole me from a scrapyard in Britain, thinking I would become a good weapon if modified. They wanted to destroy every engine their enemies sent to their railways, so they attached this claw to me. But the enemies they waited for never came… and when the Cold War was over, I was abandoned in a shed for a long time, until Fat Hatt came across me. He thought I would make a useful addition to his railway… and… you don't need to know more than that…" Diesel 10 said, not wanting to tell her about Lady and himself in detail. That was too private to tell Belle, but the pink Victorian engine had hurt him deeply. They had been in love and she had ditched him for another engine she had been seeing behind his back. It had broken his heart. That was why he was trying to get her. But he had finally managed to put the story behind him, he could see Lady without going on a rampage, even though he hadn't forgiven her. Years had passed, and they both had matured and become wiser... and calmer, he thought. He hadn't had been in need of anger management for a long time now, and the Fat Controller was very proud of him, giving him a lot of praise. It felt better than being scolded all the time...

"Wow… the Soviet Union, huh? I've heard they had a lot of strange military machinery. So you're one of their experiments?" Belle said with new interest, studying him curiously.

"Yep." He didn't feel like saying anything more about it.

"I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt bought you." She said low. "If he hadn't, I would never have met you."

"Really? Everyone else hates me." He mumbled.

"They don't hate you… they're afraid of you. If you loosened up a little, you might find out that they actually like you." Belle said softly. "I know I do…"

Diesel 10 didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to admit it, but he had started to like her too. He admired her courage, the way she challenged him and tested his limits. And how she wasn't afraid of him, but actually threatened him back when he tried to scare her off. It was new to him, and he was deeply facinated by her personality. One moment, she could seem like any other steamie, disgustingly friendly and cheery... in the next moment, she would stand bravely up against danger, with intense eyes and an almost menacing attitude.

"You're really unique. I've never seen an engine with a claw extension before." She continued.

"Hmph." Diesel 10 slowly moved his claw to touch her water cannons. "I've never seen an engine with these things before either…"

"I'm a fire engine. Those are my water cannons, spraying water at the flames, extinguishing them." She moved them around a bit so he could see.

"And at me…" he mumbled ironic. "I must have looked hot, huh?"

Belle smirked, looking sensually shy. "You have no idea…"

They became silent, not knowing quite what to say. Just eyeing each other curious and new-found interest.

Belle decided to just jump into it, even if she didn't know what it would lead to. Would he snap and become violent? Insulted? Or…

She moved in close and kissed him warmly with her eyes closed. His lips were softer than she had thought. Satisfied, she could feel him respond, kissing her back. The sweet, tingly feeling in her chassis was back, making her firebox fizzle. She could hear his engine rev as his rpm's sky-rocketed. He wasn't unaffected either. Pinchy made some grinding metal-noises on his roof, she looked up, but it wasn't aimed at her, so she relaxed and focused on the delightful kiss. One of her water cannons accidentally gave off a little spray of water as her excitement grew. They both jumped by the sudden shower, but just grinned and locked lips again.

They broke away, looking at each other again, not sure what to think or say. They grinned awkwardly.

"Heh. I never expected THIS when I went to the docks today…" Diesel 10 smirked.

Belle giggled. "I was hoping I would kiss someone tonight, but I never expected that it would be YOU!"

"He he, not many dream of kissing me, I know. But hell, I can't be that bad since I got your water cannon squirting." The warship blinked an eye at her.

"I wouldn't mind if you did it again… and more..." The big blue engine snickered, blinking suggestive to him. "That crane over there… could be used for much fun, don't you agree?"

Diesel 10 followed her stare, grinning dirty. "You're sure a girl that suits my taste!"

"And I've been looking for someone who would fulfill my dirtiest fantasies… the steamies are boring like that, not open to try new stuff." She grinned, licking her lips sensually while looking at the crane. Her body was tensing up in arousal, hoping he would... he thoughts was interupted as she heard the rattling of wheels approaching. She cursed.

Den and Dart arrived, entering the shed while chattering away. They looked up and saw the two engines on the ledge. They were both surprised to see a steamie seemingly having an innocent chat with their boss.

"GET OUT!" Diesel 10 barked.

"But, boss… we need to…" Den stuttered. "What I mean to say is..."

"What he mean to say is that we need to…" Dart tried to continue.

"I SAID GET LOST!" Diesel 10 barked again, more fierce.

"No, you said "get out"… but we need to fi…"

"Get out or I will make sure you two spend the night with Arry and Bert at the smelters…" he threatened low. "…and then I don't mean sharing their shed, but in the furnace!"

"You mean…" Den's voice shivered.

"He means he'll have us smelted…" Dart continued.

For a second they stood there, then they gasped, getting a terrified look on their faces and scurried away.

Belle chuckled. "You have an awful way of treating your workers… but it was somewhat hot too… what do you say, should we give that crane a try? I can imagine so many ways to use it... you won't regret!" she whispered against his lips, biting his lower lip seductively.

Diesel 10 just grinned, pushing her on to the turntable to turn her around in the right position. She smiled.

"I take that as a yes…" she moaned in delight.

Den and Dart stood outside the main shed, not sure what to do as their original plan of getting some tools from the main shed was spoiled. They looked at each other as they heard muffled whimpers from Belle inside the shed, they both knew what was going on, but didn't really want to think about it. And none of them dared to go inside now! They might see something they didn't want to see… and not to mention that Diesel 10 would probably kill them!

A delightful female scream followed by laughter, and the phrase "your turn, D10!" made the two diesels hurry away with frozen facial expressions. They didn't even want to imagine what was going on in there!

"I will never be able to look at Happy Hook the same way again after this…" Dart mumbled. "I hope they're not abusing any more of our tools in there… I'm gonna have them all washed just in case!"

* * *

Belle still had red cheeks as she puffed back to the docks later that night. She blushed even deeper as she recalled the reason why Diesel 10 wasn't able to join her, returning to the docks. They sure had a lot of fun, but as she had reached the peak of her last orgasm, she hadn't been able to control her water cannon. Accidentally, she had sprayed the warship causing his generator to short circuit. It had felt really awkward as she had to find Den and Dart, telling them that Diesel 10 needed some repairs. The two diesels had a facial expression that revealed that they knew too well what had been going on inside the shed, and she hadn't been able to stop blushing after that. It felt even more awkward than having someone run in on them and catch them in action…

Diesel 10 had assured her that he wasn't cross, and that he would like to meet her again. They had both laughed of the whole thing.

"Who would have thought that I would hook up with Diesel 10 himself? And have sex on the first date…" she chuckled to herself. Her mood was exceptionally good, this date had been the best she had ever had! And finally she had found someone just as experimental and playful as herself.

She grinned as she drove into the docks, seeing that other pairs already had arrived. There was James… alone in a corner… Bert in the opposite corner, fuming as he stared at the other couples. Edward and Rosie was telling each other stories, standing in the middle of the crowd. Arry and Lady was openly making out, trying to hide between Bert and Edward. Emily and Diesel also had suspiciously red and sore lips…

Cranky looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Belle… alone? Where is Diesel 10?"

Belle blushed deeply. "He… needs some repairs, so he is at the dieselworks."

"I see… you must have had a terrible date, since you managed to end up fighting that badly. Congrats on winning though!" Cranky muttered, turning around to sign Belle up for another match.

"Umm… we weren't exactly fighting, Cranky." Belle snickered. "And we're going on a second date… to get to know each other, since this date got a bit physical, if you catch my drift…"

Now it was Cranky's turn to blush. "Uhh… umm… right… ehrm…"

"It's ok, you don't have to comment. Just state that this date was a huge success!" she blinked at him and joined the others.

"Hello, Belle!" Emily beamed. "Where is Diesel 10?"

"Have you finally managed to do what everyone else has wanted for a long time; kill him?" James said, his voice was bitter. His date had not been a success, Belle thought.

"She probably derailed him." Bert grunted from his corner.

Belle drove up to him and jerked his coupling chain. "Relax, sourpuss! Your boss is more than fine… we had lots of fun. In his shed…" she whispered, blinking to Bert, looking at his lips like she was considering tasting them. She was only teasing him, but Bert looked stunned, not sure what to think.

"… and with that crane… maybe you could join us next time?" she continued low, licking her lips sensually. Bert stared, feeling strangely attracted by her tease. He swallowed hard, backing a little. If this date had been such a success, he didn't want to get on Diesel 10's bad side by flirting back at his boss' date. He decided to keep a safe distance.

"Wow… a steamie that actually managed to make my brother shut up!" Arry chuckled. "How did you do it? I'd love to learn that trick!"

Rosie smiled and raised an eyebrow as she saw the claw marks on Belle's chassis. "Diesel 10, huh? That's…"

"… a sick fetish!" James added. "Belle… I seriously thought you had more class! Disgusting!"

Belle just grinned. "It was far from disgusting, James… and I plan on seeing him again."

"What's that stain?" Rosie said, looking at something by Belle's mouth. "Is that… oil?! Belle?! Seriously?!"

Belle blushed as she licked it away, but smirked. "Ops…"

"Disgusting!" James groaned.

"Unfair!" Bert complained. "Everyone is getting laid tonight… everyone except me!"

Everyone burst into laughter by his self-pity. James just sulked.

"You had the chance, but you didn't…" James started, but was cut off by Edward.

"Enough, you two!" the old blue engine shouted. "I've had it with you two complaining about how awful your date were, can you please move on?!"

"If it makes you feel better, Bert… Me and Edward is not getting laid either." Rosie laughed, not feeling sorry for him at all. The others joined in, chuckling by her statement.

Bert rattled away, not wanting to stay there anymore, but was quickly hooked, turned around and lifted back in place by Cranky.

"Nope! You're staying here until everyone has returned, then you can go home and bury yourself in self-pity." The crane stated.

Bert moaned annoyed, driving back, now facing the wall. It made him look even more pitiful than before, like a pouty kid.

Cranky chuckled, but then straightened up as he heard the next pair arrive.

* * *

To be continued…

I just couldn't help myself… my dirty mind trailed off completely, so I apologize deeply to all of you who hate sexual stuff, even if I didn't go into details. ;-) Also, I allowed myself some artistic freedom when I described the dieselworks interior; I know there are no other sheds than Diesel 10's, but I liked the idea of him having "bodyguards/minions/henchmen/whatever" on each side and choose to add sheds for Arry and Bert, based on them reminding me of bodyguards in DOTD, standing one on each side of D10… and if Splodge would ever return, the extra sheds would be perfect, right? ;-)

Also D10's past was made up. :-P I've played too much Red Alert as the Soviets and their wierdo vehicles... so I figured he could have been one of their twisted experiments.

And no, the sexual contents in this story does not mean I am turned on by trains... seriously, I might be wierd, but not THAT wierd. ;-) I simply find it amusing to write about it. Bear with me...


	7. Thomas and Mavis

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 8: Thomas and Mavis

* * *

"Ok, Thomas…" Cranky looked down at the blue tank engine. "You're next!"

Thomas blushed, he had hoped for Rosie, but she had already gone with Edward. Now there wasn't really anyone else he would go with, except maybe Molly. He glanced at the remaining engines. Percy, Molly, Daisy, Gordon, Paxton, Mavis, Sidney, Caitlin, Toby, Norman and Flora. He frowned as he saw that there was more males than girls, he had marked off Bert as gay, but couldn't recall if he had done it to anyone else. He wheezed, he would find out later when all the couples was returning to the docks.

"…and you're going out with Mavis!" Cranky announced.

Mavis chuckled. "Ok, Thomas… off we go!"

Thomas giggled back, this wasn't the worst match he could have gotten, but he doubted it would lead to anything. The quarry diesel was more like a sister to him. But at least they could have some fun.

Mavis rattled along beside him. "I'll be honest with you, Thomas. This will probably not lead to anything. I only signed up for fun."

"Me too!" Thomas grinned. "I'll tell you a secret…"

Mavis glanced at him sideways with a curious look in her eyes.

"I signed up just so I could watch the consequences of a prank… you see, Percy and I signed up a whole bunch of other engines for this event. And marked some of them as gay…" Thomas lowered his voice, just in case some of the victims of the prank were nearby.

"Seriously?!" Mavis looked wide eyed at him sliding to a stop.

"Umm… yeah…" Thomas was wondering if she would scold him, after all some of the engines were her friends.

Mavis started chuckling at first. Then she started laughing out loud and heartfelt. Thomas joined in.

"That's… the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" Mavis blinked away some tears after laughing so hard. "I would have expected a prank like that from Diesel… I'm starting to think he has a bad influence on you, man!"

Thomas grinned. "Diesel would have marked everyone as gay, so I am not THAT mean…"

Mavis chortled. "Ok, not THAT devious then… but still… I just can't wait to get back and see how the dates went! Who did you sign up?"

"Ok… The first one was Diesel, since I met him by the ad and he really didn't want to go… so I added him to the list… and then Percy came and we got a bit carried away."

Thomas looked at a couple driving in front of them, it was Edward and Rosie, they took a turn towards the beach.

"And then we decided that there was too many single diesels… so we signed up Arry and Bert. Those to need to get a bit pussy-whipped… I was secretly hoping they would be paired with a really fearsome girl, like Belle… or you." Thomas chuckled.

"You think I am fearsome?!" Mavis laughed.

"Umm, if anyone could get Arry and Bert to turn into obedient lapdogs, it would be you… or Belle." Thomas blinked, hoping she wouldn't take it as an insult.

"I get your point. And yes, they don't dare to oppose me when I put on my serious-face!" the black quarry diesel showed Thomas her stern face, which she used to intimidate her workers.

"Ha ha! That's what I meant!" Thomas snickered. "You can turn even the most hardcore males into whimpering pussies."

"Thanks… I think." Mavis snorted. "Ok and since I had no idea that Bert was gay… and he didn't seem to know himself either, I guess you signed him up for a gay date?"

"Yup… it just HAD to be done!" Thomas whispered. "I just can't wait to get back and see the outcome of that date… or Arry and Lady's date for that matter. I felt a little bad about that one though… I hadn't expected that Lady would suffer the darker consequences of our prank. I knew the matchmakers would make pairs based upon what the engines have in common and such, but I had no idea Lady and Arry would have anything in common at all! I hope she'll be alright…"

"Pff… I know the iron-twins, they're not that bad if you get to know them. Just crack open their hard shells, and they will reveal their true selves." Mavis said, not seeming too worried about the little, pink engine. "Arry is softer than he looks, I don't think you have to worry about Lady. The date might be a failure, but she won't end up in the furnace…"

"Sure hope not!" Thomas blurt out. "Ok… we also signed up Diesel. And Emily… so none of those really wanted to go to this event. And I feel a bit bad that they ended up together though… poor Emily."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to those two…" Mavis replied dry.

"What do you mean?" Thomas frowned, not quite understanding what she was edging.

"Just wait and see…" Mavis smiled. "They might try to convince both themselves and everyone else that they don't have a soft spot for each other, but I can see right through them! Seriously… how have you been able to miss how they are eyeing each other everytime they meet?"

"I thought that was because they dislike each other…" Thomas stuttered, trying to recall the last time he had seen them together.

"Wow… you really ARE blind?!" Mavis giggled. "Or maybe I'm just good at reading others… but I am sure that if anyone is accepting a second date, it will be Diesel and Emily. Trust me!"

"Ok… if you way so." Thomas looked puzzled. "Umm… and we added Diesel 10. I sure hope Belle will be alright, he wasn't too happy about having to date a steam engine…"

"Belle will be fine. She's a really brave and tough girl. She can just use her water cannons to cool him down if he acts up." Mavis chuckled.

"I guess you're right…" Thomas grinned. "Ok, and then we added a few steamies just for fun. Edward, Gordon, Emily… well, yeah. Gordon because he's such a sourpuss, Emily because she is always trying to hook me up with her friends… and Edward because I haven't seen him with a lady in ages, he needs to get back in the game!"

Mavis chuckled. "Now I can't wait to get back to the docks! This will be so much fun!"

They both was interrupted by James dragging a complaining Bert along the tracks in the opposite direction. Both followed the pair with their eyes until they went around the bend.

"Ok… so maybe it wasn't a good idea to mark Bert off as gay. Poor James." Thomas mumbled.

"Poor James? To me it looked like it was Bert who was the suffering one…" Mavis couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously… this will be the funniest evening I've had in a long time! When can we go back?"

Thomas had to laugh too. "Too long…"

"Ok, so maybe we should come up with something to pass time?" Mavis suggested.

"Hmm… I'm out of ideas. If you don't want to work and shunt trucks that is…" Thomas said, not able to come up with anything.

"Sometimes, it sucks to be an engine… if we had been humans, or even cars, we would had a lot more options when it comes to having fun…" Mavis muttered.

"Should we go watch a movie at the drive-in? There is a sidetrack we could stand on…" Thomas suggested.

"Sure, why not? I hope it's a comedy!" Mavis led the way, she had been at the cinema many times before.

But as they approached, they saw that the track was already occupied.

"Aww… bummer." Thomas groaned.

"It's Lady and Arry. Seems like they beat us to this cinema-idea." Mavis whispered.

"Let's go to the farm and look at the animals then." Thomas replied.

They rattled away, towards Trotters farm. But much to their disappointment, the animals wasn't outside.

"We're not having much luck with this date, huh?" Thomas chuckled.

"Nope. All that's missing is a bad kiss." Mavis looked at the empty pastures.

"Should we…? I mean… what if we like it? Magic could happen…" Thomas stuttered, studying her lips.

"Oh, sure… why not." Mavis closed in, locking lips with him.

But magic didn't happen. The kiss itself wasn't bad, but it didn't stir up any feelings at all. They broke away, looking at each other with an awkward grin.

"That seals the deal. Failed date complete!" they giggled.

"It felt like kissing my sister..." Thomas grinned.

"If you had any…" Mavis chortled. "Let's just go back to the docks, shall we? I've seen several other couples rush by, so it must be time."

"I agree." Thomas snickered. "Thanks for tonight, though. But I think we better stay friends, right?"

"Friends!" Mavis stated with a smile.

Then they chugged and oiled back to the docks.

Cranky looked down at them, not sure how to read them. They seemed fairly happy, but not overjoyed like they would if the date had been good.

"Well? He asked.

"It was ok, Cranky, but we're not going on a second date." Mavis smiled. "We're just friends."

Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then. I'll let the matchmakers know." Cranky turned away, letting them join the other couples.

Mavis looked sideways at Thomas as they approached. "See? I told you not to worry about Lady and Emily…"

Thomas blushed as he saw Diesel and Emily's sore lips. There was no doubt that they had been making out… a lot!

And speaking about making out, he looked to the side when he heard Lady moan in delight, seeing her openly making out with Arry. The wet stain under her, made Thomas blush even more. Lady didn't bother trying to hide her arousal, it seemed. It made him feel uncomfortable as he really didn't want to imagine her getting intimate with the ironworker. And he had no doubt that Lady wouldn't let Arry go home alone this night…

He threw a glance both at Bert and James, who were sulking in opposite corners. He felt a bit bad for ruining the night for them both, it had felt like such a good idea when he signed Bert up for a gay date, but not he felt sorry for both him and James.

Belle was alone, Thomas wondered where Diesel 10 was, but Belle's satisfied smile told him he shouldn't ask… it would probably be twice as embarrassing as watching Lady making out with Arry…

He focused on Edward and Rosie instead.

"Ok, Thomas… I know it was you who signed me up for this!" Edward chuckled. "Thanks for the concern, but I don't need a new partner. I've lived my life, and I want to stay single."

"And I signed up, hoping to be paired with…" Rosie blushed and shut up before she finished the sentence, not wanting Thomas to know she had hoped to end up with him.

Thomas and Mavis chuckled. "It's fun anyway, and let's just hope we'll have better luck next time!"

"Amen…" Rosie grinned.

They all peeked up as they heard a whistle and thundering wheels. The next pair arrived…

* * *

To be continued…

I seriously had no idea what they could do on their date... Engines are quite limited. ;-) What do engines do for fun anyway?


	8. Percy and Daisy

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 8: Percy and Daisy

* * *

Cranky looked down at the remaining engines, ready to announce the next pair.

"Percy and Daisy! Congrats!"

Both engines looked a little disappointed, but smiled to each other. Percy had signed up just to be witnessing the results of his and Thomas' prank, he hadn't really wanted a date. Daisy had at least hoped to get a more mature date than the little green tank engine.

"Ok, Percy… where do you want to go?" Daisy said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Umm… I hadn't expected… I mean… I don't know…" he stuttered. He hadn't thought of what to do when it was his turn, since he had just signed up to see the others.

"Ok, let's just go for a drive around the island then." Daisy started driving away from the docks.

Percy followed, choosing the track beside her, so they could talk. It was easier than driving behind each other, having to shout all the time.

Daisy glanced at him sideways, Percy admired her make-up. She was the only engine he knew that was wearing make-up, it fascinated him a lot.

"So… umm…" he tried to come up with something to say. He wasn't used to talking to girls, and Daisy was much more mature than him.

"Just to let you know, Percy. You're cute and all, but I don't think I'll sign up for a second date with you." Daisy stated. "I actually signed up, hoping I would be paired with BoCo. I've had a crush on him for a long time…"

"Then why didn't you just ask him out instead of signing up for this event and risk to be paired with someone else?" Percy wondered, feeling a bit more relaxed now that he knew that Daisy didn't expect anything from him.

Daisy blushed. "I don't dare… and besides, it's the man who is supposed to ask the lady out."

"Says who?" Percy giggled. "Some men never muster up the courage to ask, so the two will just hang around like lovesick dogs, never getting each other, just because of some stupid rule they've made up in their minds…"

Daisy bit her lip. "Hmm… you have a point there, kiddo."

Percy blinked mischievous to her. "Come on, let's go find BoCo!"

"No way!" Daisy protested. "You're not going to…"

But Percy didn't listen to her protests, he sped up, chugging as fast as he could towards the dieselworks. He hoped BoCo would be there, if not, he had no idea where to search for him.

"Percy! You're crazy!" the green female diesel yelled after him, she sped up, catching up.

"I know… and you're not going to stop me!" Percy giggled. His whole body trembled in excitement. "BoCo is going to hear all about the gorgeous girl who wants a date with him so badly…"

"Percy! No! What if he says no…" Daisy protested nervously.

"What if he says yes?" Percy grinned, chugging towards the gates of Vicarstown dieselworks.

Daisy was nearly crying, she was sure this was a bad idea. BoCo would reject her, and her heart would be shattered into tiny pieces… and she would never be able to look at him again. It would hurt so badly… and she preferred not knowing what he felt about her… that way her heart wouldn't be broken and she could still make up dreams and fantasies about him… If he had been interested, he would already have asked her out, wouldn't he?

"Percy… I beg you!" she cried, her mascara was running.

"Too late!" Percy beamed as BoCo slid out of his shed, looking confused at the two green engines.

"What's going on? I thought you both were going to that dating event at the docks." the green male diesel wondered, seeing Daisy crying and heartbroken. "Is anything wrong?"

Daisy swallowed hard, looking at Percy almost pleadingly.

"Daisy here wants to ask you out on a date." Percy smiled to the friendly diesel. "Do you want to go with her?"

"But… she was paired with someone else. What about her date?" BoCo said puzzled.

"I am her date… and even if I have to come with you, I approve this." Percy blinked to them. "I even hope you two will agree to a second date… with each other!"

BoCo looked at Daisy, Daisy sobbed and didn't meet his stare, she kept her eyes closed. She was sure Percy had ruined everything.

"Daisy…" BoCo said softly. "Is this true? You really want to go out with me?"

Daisy sniffled and nodded, still with her eyes closed. Her mascara was running, she probably looked terrible!

Then she felt soft lips kissing her cheek, she gasped and looked up at BoCo. He smiled back at her.

Percy backed away a little, having a huge smile on his face. He was overjoyed over the scene unfolding. Nothing made him more excited than seeing his friends happy, and he considered both BoCo and Daisy his friends.

"Then let's spend this night together…" BoCo whispered to the female diesel, kissing away her tears, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've had a crush on you for so long, BoCo…" Daisy whispered with her eyes closed as she nuzzled his buffers. "I just never dared to tell you…"

"I never dared to tell you how I felt either…" BoCo whispered back.

Percy decided to go explored the area now that the two green diesels had finally confessed their feelings to each other. He smiled as he saw them locking lips, he drove around the main shed, hoping to find one of the friendly diesels to chat with, but they were at the docks of course. He peeked up as he heard two engines approaching. It was Belle and Diesel 10, Percy scurried away, into the main shed trying to hide. He cursed as he heard the two coming closer. Quickly, he took the elevating turntable up one level, backing away from the ledge, hoping they wouldn't see him.

His hope crumbled as their voices became louder, seeing them drive into the shed.

"Crap… Diesel 10 won't be happy to see me here… I need to hide!" he mumbled to himself, backing into Arry's shed, shutting the reinforced steeldoor. He looked around inside the shed, it wasn't as cosy as Tidmouth sheds, where the engines could see each other. There was walls separating this shed from Diesel 10's and Bert's shed on the other side. The door wasn't as sturdy as the one on the warship's shed, but it was reinforced with extra thick steel. Percy shuddered, he knew that the three diesels were more aggressive than the rest, but the reinforced sheds made it clear that they could be dangerous too… he really hoped the iron-twins were going to stay at the sheds by the scrapyard tonight, so they didn't find him here…

A poster on the wall caught his eye, he blushed deeply by the suggestive, sensual look of a female pin-up engine. He hadn't even knew such posters existed… it felt strangely arousing to look at it. He moved his stare around, noticing that there was more posters hanging on the walls, one more dirty than the other. He felt a tingling sensation in his undercarriage, closing his eyes to shut the pictures out. He didn't want to feel like this! Alone and horny! Not now… in Arry's shed of all places!

"Please… please make Belle and Diesel 10 go away soon, so I can get out of here…" he whimpered with his eyes closed. But then he started hearing noises outside, telling him that Belle and the warship was NOT planning to leave soon. "Oh, God…" he whispered, trying to shut the noises out. They didn't help the matter. Belle's pleasurable whimpers just added to his own arousal, he rolled a bit back and forth, trying to force the tingly feeling away. He opened one eye, meeting the stare of another pin-up. The tingly sensation just escalated, he rocked back and forth, not able to stop himself. Pleasure coiled up inside him, more and more intense. He moved faster, trembling with built-up tension.

A muffled moan escaped him as he soaked the tracks beneath him in excess steam, feeling the pressure inside him being released, leaving a wet stain on the floor. He blushed deeply as he understood what just had happened.

"Oh, my God… please don't let Arry come home until this has dried up…" he whimpered, knowing that the iron-diesel probably wouldn't be happy to find out that a steamie had been masturbating in his shed… He spotted a roll of paper near a toolshelf, he bit it, trying to tear off a sheet to put on the tracks to soak up his mess, but ended up tearing the whole shelf down. It fell to the floor with a loud bang, tools, paper and other stuff flying everywhere leaving the shed in a complete mess.

"Oh no…" Percy froze, hoping the two engines outside hadn't heard it. But obviously not, Belle's moans had been louder than the noise from the shelf. Percy breathed out. He tried to clean up, but couldn't do much without hands. He slumped low, Arry would be pissed when he saw this! He prayed that he would be far away when the ironworker came home…

The noises outside seized, only low voices and laughter could be heard. He tried to hear what they said, but the voices was muffled by the steel doors. Belle's voice was soon replaced by Den and Dart's voices. Percy cursed. He had to stay here until they all were gone! There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone see him sneak out of this place… leaving all this mess behind! Arry would get to know who had been in there and shunt him straight into the pit! Nope… he had to stay.

He had no idea how long he had been in there, when he finally heard the doors to Diesel 10's shed being closed and the two smaller diesels drive out of the building. He dared to open the door a little, peeking out. There was nobody there!

"Coast clear…" he whispered, darting out of the shed, going back to Daisy and BoCo. It was time to go back to the docks now, he was sure.

"Where did you go, Percy?" Daisy smiled as he approached. "We should go back now…"

"Never mind where I've been… I don't think you want to know." Percy gave her an awkward grin. "Let's go back. Wanna join us, BoCo? You're her date now."

BoCo smiled at Daisy, agreeing to come with them.

The trio hurried back to the docks, it was getting darker outside. They saw that many other pairs had gathered there already, some were still not there, but it probably wouldn't be long until they also came.

Cranky was surprised to see an extra engine rattling into the area.

"Don't sign me up for more dating, Cranky, but you can sign these two up for a second date!" Percy giggled and glanced at the two green diesels.

"Ok… I'm not going to ask how this happened, but I am glad the date was somewhat successful…" the crane muttered.

Percy joined Thomas and Mavis, eyeing the other couples with curiosity. He blushed deep red as he saw Arry, not so much because the ironworker was smooching with Lady, but because of what the little green engine had left behind in the diesel's shed. He felt rather guilty about that. "Please let him stay at the other shed tonight…." He mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Thomas was curious. "What did you say?"

"Umm… nothing. I was just… surprised to see Lady locking lips with that ruffian…" Percy covered over. It was true, he WAS surprised.

"Oh, I know… this event has been full of surprises." Thomas chuckled. "Diesel and Emily has found each other too."

"Really? That was unexpected." Percy smiled, but felt happy for Emily. "As long as she is happy, I'm happy."

"And Belle… well, she and Diesel 10…" Thomas stuttered with an awkward grin. "… had a lot of fun, I think.."

"I know…" Percy blushed. He had been too close to the action, but he didn't want anyone to know. "I saw them by the dieselworks when we talked to BoCo…" he lied.

Percy looked at the others, not everyone seemed to have a good time. James looked like a raincloud, ready to cry anytime. He probably didn't enjoy seeing the happy couples… having a obviously bad date himself. Bert was in the complete opposite corner, facing the wall like a pouty kid. Edward and Rosie was just friends, it seemed. Not unexpectedly. And Thomas and Mavis… that would never have worked out anyway. They were more like siblings to each other, even if they weren't related.

And then there was Daisy and BoCo, who were staring affectionately into each other's eyes. Percy was pleased with himself, this was his work!

He smiled as he saw them giving each other a shy, quick kiss. His date with Daisy was both a failure and a success, he thought with a smile. He hadn't found love in his date, but his date had found her love elsewhere. It felt good to see those two hooking up. They sure deserved each other!

"Ok, guys… here comes the next pair." Cranky shouted to quiet the growing group down as the next pair thundered into the docks.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Gordon and Caitlin

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 9: Gordon and Caitlin

* * *

"Ok, next up is…" Cranky looked down, there wasn't many engines left now, but the pair he was about to announce was an obvious match.

"Gordon and Caitlin! Congrats!"

Gordon groaned and rolled his eyes, Caitlin could be such a nuisance!

Caitlin on the other hand were overly excited and tooted happy.

"Come on, Gordon! Let's GO!" she beamed.

"Ohhh…" Gordon groaned, puffing after her.

"Woohoo!" she shouted, making most of the people nearby cover their ears.

"Can you at least keep it down a little?" Gordon scolded, annoyed by her excitement.

"Ops… sorry. I'm just so excited to finally spend time with you!" she chattered. "I hear you're really fast and strong."

"That's right!" he replied proudly. "I'm Gordon, I'm the fastest and the best and I pull the express!"

Caitlin giggled. "Ok, show me what you're made of then! Let's race!"

Gordon went pale. He secretly knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against her, she was built for speed. "No, I am not in the mood for a race."

"Oh, come on…" Caitlin slumped low, pouting.

"I said no!" Gordon huffed.

"Please?" she begged. "I want to see how fast you are…"

Gordon groaned. "Oh, alright…"

"Woohoo!" Caitlin tooted and raced off, catching him totally off guard. He stared at her speeding around the bend, looking surprised.

"That's cheating, you… you… ugh!" he puffed and sped up to catch up with her.

It took him a while as she had gotten a good start. And he had to admit he wasn't half as fast as her, but he was not going to let her know!

"What took you so long, Gordon? I thought you were fast…" Caitlin teased when he finally caught up, she had slowed down a bit to let him go past her. She really enjoyed chasing down another engine and show-off.

"Well, I'm in front of you now!" he yelled back at her as he rushed past her.

"Not for long!" she laughed and sped up, leaving him in a cloud of steam. "I'll wait for you at Knapford… let's have a race pulling coaches!"

"Oh, the indignity…" he chuffed, trying to keep up, but she was too fast. The only one who could beat her was Connor, Pip or Emma.

An idea dropped down his funnel as he thought of the two diesels, they were probably near the dieselworks as he had seen them earlier today. He had heard one of the other diesels say that they were going to spend the night.

"Knapford it is, Caitlin… and you're going to get your ego crushed!" he grinned as he chuffed to the dieselworks.

He frowned as he spotted Percy sneaking into the mainshed, while Belle and Diesel 10 was driving around seemingly on a sightseeing. Daisy was over by the sheds, chatting with BoCo. He didn't want anyone to see him at this place, it was oily and smelled weird. Luckily he spotted the two diesels he was looking for right inside the gates.

"Phillipa, Emma… greetings." He said as he stopped.

"Hello, Gordon!" the two streamlined diesel smiled.

"Listen… I was wondering if you guys would help me play a trick on someone…" Gordon went straight to the point.

Pip and Emma looked at each other worried. "Umm… not so sure about that. The diesels have a bad reputation for playing tricks and causing confusion and delay… we don't want to make that worse."

"This is another kind of trick though… I promise nobody will be hurt, confused or delayed." Gordon begged.

The two diesels were not convinced, so he drove closer, whispering his plan.

The two girls chuckled. "Ok, we're in. But if anything goes wrong, you will have to take the whole blame!"

"Deal!" Gordon said. "Follow me!"

Pip and Emma oiled after him, all the way to Knapford. Gordon spotted Caitlin in front of them, she had coupled up to a long train of coaches.

"Perfect!" he grinned, arranging Pip and Emma in the middle of his coaches. The plan was that the two diesels were going to push him to give him extra speed. He knew they were fast enough to beat Caitlin, even with him slowing them down. He snickered to himself, this was actually the first time he saw some positive traits in diesels. They also blended nicely in with his coaches, Caitlin would probably not be able to spot them.

He puffed up to Caitlin, glancing at her sideways.

"Ok, I'm ready. I took on one extra coach, just to give you an advance… you'll need it!" he boasted.

"Pff, I could beat you even with two extras!" Caitlin giggled. "Ok, ready… Let's GOOOOO!"

They arrowed out of the station. Now being head to head, but Pip and Emma hadn't started pushing yet, he wanted to wait as long as possible. Right now, they only followed along at the same speed as him.

The two diesels were unimpressed by his speed, in fact they were getting bored. So at the next straight line, they sped up, pushing hard. Gordon was a bit startled by the sudden boost, but quickly smiled to Caitlin as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Then Pip and Emma added even more power, speeding up, making Gordon and themselves disappear over the next hill.

Caitlin was left behind, puzzled. This was unexpected!

"Wow… He really IS fast!" she said to herself, giving up, knowing that he would brag at the next station. She had to admit she was impressed.

Gordon waited for her, with a sly grin on his face.

"What took you so long, Caitlin?" he chortled. "Aren't you supposed to be a high-speed engine?"

Caitlin looked down, not wanting to give any compliments to add to his ego. She noticed that two of his coaches had a slightly different color, she hadn't seen that while racing.

"Wanna go again?" Gordon challenged.

But right then, a janitor that was cleaning the platform accidentally sprayed water straight into the vents of Emma's generator, not knowing that she wasn't a coach. The generator short circuited with a loud bang.

"Ouch, my generator!" Emma blurted out, then looking up, realizing that she had ruined everything.

Caitlin backed, now seeing Pip and Emma. She grinned, driving forward to look at Gordon sternly.

"So… I see you brought other girls to OUR date, huh…" she said sarcastic. "Wow, what a gentleman, you are!"

Gordon grinned awkward, uncoupling from the coaches. "Umm… Pip, do you think you'll manage shunting Emma back to the dieselworks?"

"Sure thing, Gordon… and remember our deal: this was YOUR idea." The yellow diesel said, backing while pushing Emma the same way as they came.

As soon as they were out of sight, Gordon met Caitlin's unimpressed stare.

"And you dared to accuse me for cheating?!" Caitlin shouted. "You're pitiful…"

Gordon bit his lip. "Sorry…"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Not only did you cheat, you brought another girl to our date! OUR date! And not only one, but TWO! What do you have to say to your defence?!" she shouted angry.

"I umm… well, I… Pip and Emma… they're not…" Gordon usually wasn't the one who ran out of words, but now he struggled. Caitlin was intimidating when she was angry, he was used to see her happy and positive. This was frightening!

"Ha! I knew I wasn't fancy enough for you! Those two diesel-hos must be more of your taste, huh? Fast and disgustingly cute… and not to mention there is two of them! Every man's dream isn't it, having a threesome with two beautiful girls!" Caitlin rambled, not allowing him to say a word, she was raging.

Gordon slumped low, feeling utterly ashamed of himself.

"I just wanted to impress you…" he mumbled.

"Impress me?! Do I look impressed?!" Caitlin snarled. "You disgust me!"

Then she trundled off, leaving a devastated Gordon behind.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

And he really was. He had wanted to impress her, win her affection. She was cute and annoying, loveable and fun… he had mixed feelings about her, but he knew she was the one… If he was ever going to commit himself to a girl, it had to be her! No other girl could stir up his feelings like she did, even if she did annoy him sometimes.

He thundered after her, soon seeing her rear in the distance, he was unaware of where they were going. When she slid to a stop with a gasp, he slammed his brakes on, now finally seeing where they were.

"Oh no… the smelters!" he groaned.

Caitlin turned at the turntable inside, wanting to get away as soon as possible, but this time Gordon blocked her way. He was not going to let her go until she had heard him out.

"Move, Gordon!" she demanded, blinded by tears. "Those scrapyard diesels can come anytime soon and I don't want to be confronted by them! They're creepy as fuck!"

Gordon didn't move an inch. "They're on dates too, remember. They won't be here until the event is over."

"I don't care! Move, or I will derail you… and I really hope those thugs will tear you up and throw you in the pit!" she growled.

"No, you don't!" Gordon said stern. "Hear me out at least… then you can derail me afterwards if you want."

Caitlin frowned, looking hateful at him.

"I know you're faster than me, Caitlin." He started, looking down. The reddish glow from the smelters made her look even scarier.

"I know I am!" she boasted.

"Yes… and I really wanted to impress you."

"By bringing two female diesels to our date?! You're sick!" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pip and Emma was only going to help me win the race… I've never thought of them as… as girls really. They're high-speed engines." He stumbled in his words.

"Oh, really. Then I recon you don't think of me as a girl either?! I am a high-speed engine!" she snorted.

"Stop twisting my words!" Gordon screamed in frustration. His voice echoed between the walls. He blushed by his lack of self-control. "Oh, the indignity…"

Caitlin still looked at him with eyes squeezed halfway shut.

"Pip and Emma are just my… friends." He muttered. They weren't really his friends either, he had not spoken to them much, but it sounded better. "Like I said, I wanted to impress you with my speed and I figured they could give me a boost… I was hoping that if I won the race, you would like me…" he said low, looking down with burning cheeks. "Because I like you… a lot!"

Caitlin looked dumbfounded. Then she cracked up and laughed heartfelt. "That is the most idiotic hook-up trick anyone had ever pulled!"

Gordon grinned. "Probably… I'm sorry."

"But it worked though…" she snickered. "I AM impressed…"

"You are?" Gordon looked up to meet her stare.

".. by your stupidity!" Caitlin laughed, almost falling over. "You seriously thought you had to win the race to make me like you?"

"Y… yes…" Gordon said a bit hesitant, not sure where this was going.

"Silly ol' Gordon…" she chuckled. "I just wanted to have fun, I like you no matter how fast you are. Hell, I would have liked you even if you were and rusty old diesel shunter! Because it is YOU, not your speed, I fell for."

"You… you really like me?" Gordon whimpered, not sure what to believe.

"Are you really that blind?!" Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I've literally been dancing around you, trying to catch your attention for a long time! I've been close to giving up… you always seemed to care more about speed than me…"

"And I thought speed was all that mattered to you…" he said slow.

They both chuckled, looking deep into each other's eyes. They moved in closer, pointing their lips for a kiss, but then broke away.

"Uhh… we're in the smelters… there are dead engines all over the place…" Gordon said, trying to explain why he broke away.

"Don't be sorry… I don't want our first kiss to be in here either…" she said, looking around with a shudder.

Gordon breathed out, he was afraid she would be insulted.

"Let's go back to the docks and then take it from there, huh?" Caitlin suggested.

"So… no kiss before our second date?" Gordon said teasingly, a little bummed.

"We'll see…" Caitlin blinked, dragging Gordon on to the turntable so he could turn. Then they thundered towards the docks, now not competing, but enjoying the high speed together.

Cranky looked down at them, having a smirk on his face. "Well?"

"Second date!" they shouted in unison before joining the growing group of engines.

"Hi! How did everyone's dates go?" Caitlin beamed, looking from one couple to the other.

"It sucked!" Bert and James shouted in unison from both sides of the dock, then realizing they had said the same thing at the same time. They gave each other a scowl and growled.

"Umm… ok… anyone else?" Caitlin didn't know what to say to comfort the two aggressive engines, so she decided to move on.

"Success!" Emily grinned with sore, red lips, looking affectionate at the black shunter beside her. Diesel grinned, his lips was in the same condition as Emily's.

"Well, Edward and I are just friends, but we knew that already before we went on our date…" Rosie chuckled, looking at Edward. "I love him, but only as a friend."

Edward chuckled fatherly. "Well said."

Percy rolled a bit forward to reveal the two green diesels behind him. "My date was… sort of an success. I managed to get Daisy to hook up with BoCo! Am I good or what?"

"Well done, Percy!" Caitlin said, admiring his positive attitude despite his date hooking up with someone else.

"Mavis and I are just friends. No second date for us, but we had a lot of fun anyway." Thomas stated, getting a nod in agreement from Mavis.

"And I recon your date was a disaster, Belle, since you're here alone?" Gordon said, looking at the blue fire-engine.

Belle giggled, having a mild blush. "No, Gordon… it was great! Diesel 10 just had a little accident and couldn't come with me. But I am going on a second date with him!"

"Wow…" both Gordon and Caitlin was out of words. They had never expected a second date for the menacing diesel!

"But where is Lady and… whoever she was going out with?" Caitlin said, trying to recall the name, she couldn't see the pink engine anywhere.

Belle chuckled as she and Edward moved forward, revealing two engines behind them. Arry and Lady were making out, not able to keep their buffers off each other. As their "hideouts" moved away to expose them, they quickly broke away from each other. They blushed and grinned awkward to the others who now stared at them. Lady rolled a bit backwards to hide the wet stain underneath her. Her lips were sore and her eyes were glossy, there was no doubt she was having a great time.

"This is a dis…" Gordon started, but was cut off by Caitlin bumping into him. He was shocked and disappointed in Lady, but shut up as Caitlin shushed him.

"Umm… move back, Belle and Edward. I didn't need to see that…" Gordon muttered, looking away as he saw the unlikely couple locking lips again as soon as the two engines started backing. He shuddered by what he had just seen.

Bert growled in agreement, he wasn't too happy about it either. "Get a shed, you two!"

"Silence!" Cranky thundered above them, now spotting the next pair arriving.

* * *

To be continued…

Ok, ok, Gordon and Caitlin, just because everyone cried so loud about it… :-P I seriously didn't know how to write this chapter, so I watched all the episodes featuring Caitlin I could find… which sadly isn't many. She's an awesome engine. Sadly it didn't help as I didn't feel any chemistry between her and Gordon… so I am sorry if this is a bad chapter. I tried!

Also… Gordon being the fastest engine on Sodor… well... :-P Perhaps he has some illegal modifications, THEN it's a different story. But I figured he doesn't and that he needed some help from modern, fast diesels to beat Caitlin.


	10. Norman and Sidney

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 10: Norman and Sidney

* * *

"Ok, Norman and Sidney. You two are next!" Cranky smiled and looked down at the two shy diesels. He had known about their sexuality for a long time, but this was the first time they were open about it. And perhaps the first time they knew about each other's sexuality. They looked at each other bashful and blushing, maybe the feared the other engines reactions, but none had reacted to James getting out of the closet, so why should they act different towards these two?

"Best of luck!" Paxton yelled after his two friends as they left the docks.

The two diesels rattled alongside each other across the island, not sure how to act or open the conversation. Both were thinking hard to come up with something to say.

They slid to a stop on a hill, looking at the view. Throwing shy glances at each other, quickly looking away when their eyes met.

"Umm… I…" Norman tried to say something, but stumbled in his words and sighed.

"I… I…" Sidney stuttered. He looked down also sighing. "I… forgot what to say…"

"Mmm…"

The silence between them was awkward and none of them knew how to break the ice. Sidney felt sad; this wasn't going the way he had hoped. He had been dreaming and imagining how his first date would be a long time, but now he had forgotten everything he had planned to say or do. He swallowed hard, looking sideways at the unibrowed diesel. He had never thought that Norman was gay, so when he had seen which engines was left at the docks; he had hoped it was Paxton or Toby. But he liked Norman too, even his unibrow. He knew that he wasn't exactly a pin-up engine himself, so he never judged and engine by its looks. The unibrow fascinated him.

"I'm glad I am on a date with you and not Bert…" Sidney mustered up the courage to say after a while. "Bert is too aggressive and mean… and he once said he was going to shunt me into the furnace…"

Norman looked at him, raising his eyebrow in surprise over the sudden word-flow from the dark blue shunter.

"Yeah, me too. And I wouldn't want a date with James either. He hates diesels, I think." Norman replied low.

Another long and awkward silence followed. Norman bit his lip. Sidney was nice, but his face wasn't what he would consider pretty… although his personality made up for his lack of good looks. Then he scolded himself mentally, he was very aware that he wasn't model-material himself, he couldn't pick from the top-shelf either. His unibrow caused most potential partners to back away in disgust. Sidney was actually the first one who didn't flee… and he was kind of cute, being so shy and all.

"Should we go? Is there anything you would like to do?" Norman asked and smiled to his date, trying to loosen up the awkward and tense atmosphere.

"I want to…" Sidney tried to remember what he had been thinking of. "Umm… I forgot…"

Norman chuckled. "Alright, I understand this is a weird way to date and such… it's probably normal to forget things in such situation."

"I guess so…" Sidney looked down at the tracks. "We could go to Ulfstead Castle and look at the view and the lights from the town from there…?"

"Good idea, let's do that!" Norman agreed, he wasn't able to think of anything else himself, so Sidney's suggestion was the only option at the moment.

They oiled on, starting to climb the steep hill up to the castle.

They both looked up as they heard rattling and a whistle peeping. Right then a truck loaded with milk came trundling down the hill, heading straight for Sidney! A desperate steam engine followed hot on track, trying to catch up with the runaway truck. It was Duck.

"Watch out!" the Duck peeped, closing his eyes as he saw that the truck would hit the shunter.

CRASH!

The truck ran straight into Sidney's bumpers, milk flew everywhere and soaked the three engines. Luckily, no one was harmed, but they were all covered in milk.

"Oh no…" Sidney said, looking at the mess and the derailed truck in front of him.

"Are you alright?" The steamie asked, rolling over. "I am dreadfully sorry, the chain snapped and I wasn't able to catch it before it rolled down the hill… Are you hurt?"

"No, I am alright." Sidney said, looking sideways at Norman, who also were dripping with milk.

"I must say sorry again. I am only filling in for another engine that is at the docks for that dating event, I am not quite used to this line." Duck said.

"We're on that event too." Norman said. "Sidney and I were going to spend our date at the castle, but now we have to go to the washdown instead."

Duck looked ashamed. "Oh, I am so sorry I ruined your date! If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just let me know!"

"Don't think about it. It's ok." Norman replied. "You lost your goods, that's worse than a date at the wash…"

"Yeah, you don't have to be sorry." Sidney agreed, backing away from the derailed truck, so Duck could get it back on the tracks.

"Still, I am." Duck said as he pulled the truck back on to the tracks. The milk was spilt, but at least the truck was ok. He had to go get a new load though. "So, my offer stands. If you two ever need anything, perhaps a day off or something, just let me know, I'll fill in for you."

"Thanks, Duck, but it's really not necessary." Norman assured and continued on the way to the castle, it would be easier to go up there and turn at the turntable instead of backing all the way down again. Sidney followed him after saying goodbye to Duck.

"Ok, so it seems like we're going to spend our date in the wash instead." Norman mumbled as he turned. Sidney stood waiting for his turn, looking a bit disappointed.

The unibrowed diesel felt a sting of guilt, he hadn't really been the best date so far, he just didn't know how to break the ice, it felt a bit strange since he had known Sidney for so long. They were good friends and he was afraid their friendship would take damage if the date didn't turn out good. Nervous, that was the right word, he thought. He was nervous. He and Sidney usually had no problem talking to each other on a daily basis… so what was different now? Nothing really… he decided to try pretending it was just a normal day. With a twist.

He drove off the turntable, stopping beside Sidney as he was about to roll on to it. He smiled friendly to him. "Sidney… I'm sorry our date turned out like this, but… I promise to take you on a second date, ok? This was… well, you see, when we went to the docks and we didn't know who we were going to date, we had no chance of preparing ourselves. The next time, I promise I will have a plan for the night. We'll have fun and… maybe we'll find out that we'll take our friendship a step further."

Sidney lit up. "I would love that, Norman. It sounds really nice!"

"I'll try my best not to disappoint you. And you know what…?" Norman said with an affectionate smile.

"N…no?" Sidney stuttered, looking a bit puzzled.

"You're kind of cute." Norman whispered and started driving before Sidney was able to answer; it had taken all he had of courage to say it, so he needed to get a little distance before meeting Sidney's eyes again. His pistons pounded hard, it felt good and scary at the same time. He was happy that he had dared to say it; he hoped that Sidney understood that there was a lot more in those words than he had been able to express.

He heard the rattling of wheels behind him, knowing that Sidney followed.

"Thanks, Norman." The blue shunter said shy. "I… I think you're… umm… pretty."

Sidney felt dumb, it sounded so silly to say it like that, he wanted to tell the other diesel that he thought he was handsome, nice, kind… and then all that came past his lips was "pretty".

Norman smiled by the clumsy compliment, the shunter was really cute. Cute and forgetful… and very lovable.

"Thanks, Sid." He said, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air.

The wash was empty now, so they didn't have to wait to get in. Norman had turned so he could stand face to face with Sidney, so they could talk while being cleaned.

"Sidney… there is one thing I've been thinking of a lot…" He started.

"Yes?" Sidney looked up.

"When the dieselworks caught fire… you were still on the lift. I… I was so afraid; I thought you had died…" Norman said, almost tearing up by thinking of it. He had been really worried.

"I was really scared…" Sidney said slowly, not feeling comfortable with the terrible memories coming back to him. "It hurt a lot… the flames I mean. I thought I was going to die in there. My paint bubbled and cracked… I… I must have passed out, because the next thing I remember is the roof falling in, and that I was soaked in water right afterwards. Belle… she cooled me down while Flynn extinguished the fire."

Norman moved forward, buffering up to him. "I'm thankful that they saved you…"

"I… I would have died… wouldn't I?" Sidney didn't really want to think of it. "If Belle hadn't seen me in there and sprayed me with water… I would have died, right?"

Norman nuzzled his buffers. "But you didn't. Let's not think what could have happened… the most important is that you're alive."

Sidney didn't know what more to say, he wanted to tell Norman about the nightmares he still had about the fire, but at the same time he also wanted to put it all behind him, never recalling the memories again. He sighed as the water from the water-tower sprinkled over them, washing away the soap.

He almost jumped as he felt Norman's lips brushing over his, light and careful, as if he was afraid that he would be rejected. Sidney looked up and met Norman's eyes, smiling shy. That gave the other diesel the courage to kiss him for real, just a small, quick kiss at first. Sidney's engine revved, it felt new, weird, scary and good at the same time. He locked stares with Norman, they faces were so close they could feel the warmth from the other engine's breath. Sidney licked his lips, still tasting the kiss burning on his lips.

"D… do it ag.. again…" he whispered, his whole body was shivering from nervousness and delight. "Please?"

Norman coupled to his coupling chain, pulling him as close as he could, pressing his buffers in. Then their lips met again, still they were careful and shy. The water streamed down their faces, making it feel even more intense. Norman felt how his engine was heating up, his rpm's skyrocketed, he felt dizzy and had a tingling, fuzzy feeling inside. Like butterflies in his fuel-tank. It was a really wonderful feeling.

Sidney felt the same way, he could hear his own pistons pound hard. He had never felt more alive. The water and Normans lips felt soothing, making him forget everything else. All that mattered was life, here and now. And the diesel in front of him. It was the first time he was kissed, and he had never expected it to feel so good.

Norman breathed heavy as he broke away, looking at Sidney. "I think I'm falling for you…"

Sidney swallowed hard before replying. "I've already fallen for you… like a blind roofer."

Norman chuckled by the humorous comparison. That was another thing he loved about Sidney; his funny metaphors. Sidney didn't always mean to be funny, but he was anyway, and Norman found it irresistibly cute.

"Must have been one hell of a slippery roof, since I am falling too… with my eyes open." He giggled and blinked at the blue shunter.

They both looked up as Belle chugged by. She looked at them, whistling a greeting.

"Yo, guys! It's time to return to the docks!" she shouted friendly and continued further down the line.

"Too bad." Norman said, giving Sidney one last kiss before they uncoupled and moved out of the wash.

They smiled at each other before oiling side by side towards Brendam docks. They could see that many other couples already had returned. Only four was still not in, but they probably wasn't far away.

Cranky looked down at them and blinked; he already knew they would go on a second date. He had known they belonged together, long before they understood it themselves.

The two diesels approached the others with care, still feeling a bit shy about their sexuality and expressing affection in public. They looked at them, seeing that there was at least two engines that seemingly had no problems expressing their feelings in public. Lady and Arry seemed so caught up in each other they barely noticed the surroundings. Sidney blushed, seeing other couples kissing always had that effect on him. The sight intrigued him and made him uncomfortable at the same time, and he always ended up having wet dreams after seeing others kiss… it was always embarrassing to wake up and find a small stain of oil on the tracks beneath him. He could feel the sight of the couple have an effect on him already, as he was still aroused after the kiss at the wash.

He quickly moved his stare to the others, Edward, Rosie, Mavis, Thomas and Percy was chatting along about everyday things. Gordon and Caitlin was telling each other stories about speed and… Sidney moved on, not very interested. There was Daisy and… BoCo? What did BoCo do here?

"Hi, BoCo…?" he asked carefully.

"Hi, Sid!" BoCo replied friendly as always.

"I.. uhh…" Sidney wanted to ask what he was doing here, but lost his courage. It would be rude, wouldn't it?

BoCo understood what questions the shunter had and laughed. "I was hooked up with Daisy by Percy, Sid. They were on a date… and well, Percy knew that we had a thing for each other, even though we hadn't quite understood it ourselves. He just gave us a push in the right direction."

"Oh, that's lovely!" Sidney beamed feeling happy on their behalf. Norman agreed, smiling to him. It was the same way with them; everyone else had probably seen that they would be a perfect match before they saw it themselves.

Sidney looked around to find Bert and James. He was curious, as he hadn't known that Bert was gay, and James hated diesels, so he wondered how the date had turned out. He saw James standing alone and looked over with eyes full of unanswered questions.

The red steam engine looked back at him with a sad expression. "It didn't go well. Bert isn't gay. Someone pulled a trick on us."

"Oh…" Sidney said, feeling bad for the red engine. "I hope your next date will be better."

"Thanks, Sidney. Me too." James smiled sadly.

"Where is Bert by the way?" Norman asked, looking around.

"In the opposite corner, sulking." James muttered.

Both diesels looked around, catching a glimpse of a greyish green and yellow shunter behind Lady and Arry, facing the wall and not talking to anyone.

"He'll get over it." Norman rolled his eyes at the ironworks diesel.

"I'm glad the matchmakers didn't set me up with him." Sidney whispered to Norman. "He's a meanie."

Again Norman had to smile of Sidney's somewhat childish way of expressing his opinions. "Meanie…" he chuckled.

Belle decided to tell them before they asked, she knew they wanted to know where Diesel 10 was.

"D10 is at the dieselworks, he has a little accident and needed some repairs. He'll be fine, it's nothing big." She smiled.

Sidney and Norman nodded, they had wondered why she was alone. And both were relieved that she had told them so they didn't have to ask. None of the liked to be too nosy.

Everyone looked up as a whole group of engines arrived at the same time, all the remaining engines came laughing and singing into the docks. They all seemed merry and like they had a good time, but had any of them found love tonight?

Two of the engines rolled up to Cranky.

Everyone held their breath in curiousity.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Paxton and Molly, Toby and Flora

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 11: Paxton and Molly, Toby and Flora

* * *

"Ok, next pair is Paxton and Molly… and then there is not hard to guess the last pair, is it?" Cranky blinked. "Toby and Flora. Good luck to all four of you!"

Paxton swallowed hard, this was his first date ever, he had no idea what to say or do. He grinned awkward to Molly. She smiled back.

"Don't worry, Paxton. I won't bite… hard." She giggled and started puffing out of the docks.

Paxton followed hesitant at first, but then Toby pushed him from behind and Flora chuffed up beside him, so he had no choice.

"Come on, Pax. You don't want to let your girl wait!" Toby chuckled.

"But I don't know what to say or do…" Paxton stuttered worried.

"Don't worry. Molly is a nice girl, easy to talk to and she won't laugh of you or anything, I promise." Toby assured him.

"You coming, Pax?" Molly shouted from a distance.

Paxton swallowed hard, still nervous. Toby sighed and looked sideways at Flora. She nodded.

"Look, if you're that nervous, we'll join you. Then you can pretend we're just hanging out as friends and get to know Molly." Toby said, with a ring from Flora's bell as agreement.

"You will? Gee, thanks, Toby!" Paxton lit up, feeling a little more at ease now that he didn't have to be alone with a girl.

Molly was surprised to see that it was going to be a double-date, but she still thought it was a good idea. Paxton was really cute, but it was probably easier to get to know each other if they were together with others.

"Let's play hide an seek!" she suggested, she wanted to do something different.

The three other engines looked at each other, then smiled. It would be fun.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Paxton asked, looking at them. They all looked back at him. "Ok… me… umm, I'll count to 100, then I will open my eyes and search for you."

"And nobody is allowed to go across Vicarstown bridge to the mainland, we must hide on Sodor." Toby added. "And no hiding inside abandoned mines or dangerous places…"

"Got it!" The others agreed.

Paxton closed his eyes, starting to count. He felt a bit silly though, they were adults… playing games like silly kids. And he was a bit worried that the steamies would trick him, so he would go around searching for them all night while they were having a good time somewhere else.

Molly speeded towards Killdane, the smelters would be a great place to hide. It was scary enough to keep most engines away. Now that she knew Arry and Bert weren't there, she felt it safe enough to enter the place. "He he, he'll never find me here!" she chuckled and hid behind the breakdown train.

Toby chugged up to the quarry. It was probably predictable, but that was the only place he knew all the hidingplaces. He chugged to a sidetrack, hiding in an old shed the engines used to rest if the main shed was occupied, he shut the doors.

Flora didn't quite know where to go, but she decided to puff to the shunting yard to hide between some troublesome trucks, hoping they wouldn't blow her cover.

Paxton was done counting, opening his eyes.

"Here I come, ready or not!" he shouted, and tried to decide where to go first. He just continued down the track he already was on, going towards the dieselworks. Then he stopped. "Steamies wouldn't go to the dieselworks, would they?"

He looked around, as if he expected and answer from the surroundings. "Or maybe they would, because they think I would think they wouldn't go there…"

He decided to check it out anyway, greeting Pip and Emma who arrived at the same time. Emma seemed to have broken down, Pip was pushing her to the back shed as Den and Dart desperately tried to keep them from going into the main shed.

Paxton saw Daisy and BoCo chatting by the sheds, all doors were open and nobody was inside, so he went around between the buildings, searching every place he could come up with. Then he ran into the main shed, but stopped as he spotted Belle and Diesel 10 on the ledge. He gasped, backing quickly outside again.

"I wish I hadn't seen that…" he mumbled as he oiled away from the dieselworks. He decided to take a look at the quarry instead, maybe the narrow gauge engines had seen someone hide there?

The quarry was very quiet, no engines were anywhere to be seen. He rattled around, searching every track and shed. He slid to a stop as he had searched everywhere without finding anyone.

"Aha!" he came to think of the shed Arry preferred when he was taking a rest, it was located a bit away from the other sheds, on a sidetrack. Paxton grinned as he spotted a set of wheels underneat the closed shed doors. "Gotcha!" he opened the doors.

Toby grinned. "Got me there!"

"Let's go find the others!" Paxton beamed, enthusiastic over finding the first of the other engines. At least he knew they weren't trying to trick him.

Toby chugged along with him. "Maybe we should try Tidmouth sheds?"

"Good idea!" Paxton took the lead.

They both searched the area, but the girls wasn't there.

"The shunting yard!" they both shouted in unison, thundering away.

The shunting yard was very crowded, full of trucks. They giggled and laughed as the two engines entered. Flora tried to make herself invisible, but the trucks made so much noise, the were sure to reveal her hideout.

"There she is!" Toby chortled, spotting Flora's roof over some of the trucks. The trucks chattered and laughed as Flora rolled forward to the other engines. She blushed shy as she saw Toby, smiling to him.

"Ok, now we have to find Molly…" Paxton said, trying to think where she could be.

"Umm… where is the place an engines is least likely to go? I bet she is sneaky enough to hide at such place…" Toby pondered.

"The smelters yard?" Flora suggested low, afraid they would laugh.

"That's not the worst idea, I've heard…" Paxton said. "Let's try there!"

"But it's so scary…" Flora whimpered.

"Oh, come on, you have to big, tough guys with you!" Toby joked, but didn't feel as brave as he tried to sound like. In fact, the smelters scared the steam out of him.

"But the ironbrothers…" Flora's voice shivered.

"They're not there, remember?" Toby said, but didn't feel any braver knowing that the scrap diesels wasn't there. If there would be any scary noises and shadows there tonight, they wouldn't be able to blame it on the diesels… and of it wasn't the diesels, then who knew what was lurking in the shadows?

"It's nothing dangerous there…" Paxton tried to convince himself. "… right?"

"No, I said they're on dates too." Toby said, thinking he meant the irontwins.

"I wasn't talking about Arry and Bert… I meant ghosts and monsters…"

"Have you been listening to Salty's tall tales again?" Toby chuckled, trying to hide his own anxiety.

"It's just silly make-believe." Flora whispered, but didn't feel sure.

"Even the name of the area makes me shudder… "Killdane"… it means "the Devil's church", doesn't it?" Paxton whimpered.

"The only devils I know reside there is the two mentioned twins…" Toby muttered.

"You really thing Molly would hide there?" Flora said low.

"Le… let's have a look…" Paxton stuttered. "At least there is three of us… it's safer then, right?"

The two trams agreed. So with wobbly wheels and nerves outside their chassis, they trundled to Killdane, going down the branch leading to the ironworks.

"It's getting really dark…" Flora said nervous.

"And foggy…" Toby added.

"And scary…" Paxton peeped, gasping as a bird flew up from a bush beside the tracks. "Oh, my God!"

They drove closer to the smelters, seeing the eerie glow from the furnace inside. Molly watched them from her hideout, chuckling to herself.

The three engines stopped as they eyed some shadows inside, and heard low voices.

"I.. I though… I thought you said Arry and Bert wasn't here!" Flora whimpered, backing away.

"They aren't!" Paxton choked out, almost fainting by the realization.

"Then who is in there?!" Toby backed away in a hurry.

"Ghosts!" They all shouted and backed away at full speed.

Molly was puzzled, why were they running? Then she heard the voices too, seeing two shadows emerge from the smelters. She gasped and backed, a rusted wheel fell down from a truck, the noise scared her out of her wits. She hurried after the others, no longer caring about their game. She had to get away!

They all stopped at Killdane station, breathing out. It felt safer there, away from the smelters, near the warm lights from the lampposts at the station.

"Oh, my God… what was that?!" Toby chuffed, still shaky.

"I don't know…" Paxton replied, keeping his eyes on the branchline, just in case. "I hope it won't come after us…"

Molly hid behind him as she heard rattling from wheels coming from the line to the ironworks. "Oh my God… please don't kill us! Please!"

But the "monsters" didn't even notice the four engines at the station, they were laughing and chatting before they speeded down the line.

"It's Gordon and Caitlin." Paxton muttered in surprise and relief.

"Now I feel foolish…" Flora grinned.

They all burst out in laughter, feeling silly.

"Ok, maybe we should follow. It's getting late after all." Toby said, letting Flora go first.

Paxton and Molly let them go ahead, looking at each other.

"Ok, so our date turned out to be a playdate…" Molly smiled, looking at him. "How about we go on a second date to get to know each other?"

"I… uhh… " Paxton stuttered, he wanted to shout yes, but his courage crumbled as he met her stare.

Molly chuckled. "Not sure what that means, but I hope it means yes… you're cute, Pax."

"I.. I am?" he was surprised and had no idea how to react to compliments from a girl.

Molly kissed his cheek. "I think so!"

"Oh…" Paxton wanted to say something nice in return, but again he stumbled in his words. "Oh… I… you are… umm… yellow."

Molly chuckled. "Yellow?!"

"I.. I mean… oh…" Paxton looked down, ashamed of himself.

"You're adorable!" she giggled, brushing her lips over his before giving him a kiss.

Paxton's eyes opened wide in surprise and fear and… a fuzzy, tingly feeling he didn't know what was. Then his eyes slid shut in delight, and a bit clumsy, he replied to her kiss. His pistons fluttered. He still stood there with his eyes closed and lips pointed when she broke away, wanting more.

Molly giggled. "We need to go back, Pax… but I promise this is not the last kiss you'll get. But then you have to agree to a second date with me! I would like to see you again."

Paxton blushed deep. "Yes… yes! I would love that!"

"Then let's go to the docks and tell Cranky we're seeing each other again!" Molly said, backing to a sidetrack to turn around.

They thundered after Toby and Flora, the two trams weren't very fast, so they were easy to catch up with. Toby glanced sideways at Molly with a cheeky grin, he had guessed why they had waited before following. Molly smiled back. She had liked her date, even though they hadn't been much alone. The green diesel was friendly and cute in all his clumsiness. She had a weakness for that.

"I guess we've all have been listening to Salty's stories too much…" Molly giggeled, recalling how scared they had been at the scrapyard.

"I still feel foolish." Flora grinned.

The group laughed heartfelt as they rattled into the dock area, seeing that they were the last ones to arrive. The other engines were scattered around, some were just talking, some were… sulking? And some was flirting… and kissing. There was obviously a variety of outcomes of this night.

Molly pulled Paxton over to Cranky.

"Second date!" she said loud and clear, making it clear to everybody that she had made up both her and Paxton's mind. Paxton just grinned behind her.

"I'm delighted to hear that!" the crane said, moving his stare over to Toby and Flora.

"We're not quite sure…" Flora said, looking shy at Toby.

Toby looked back, smiling mildly. "I think we need a second date to make up our mind…"

"Great!" Cranky said, letting them all join the rest of the group.

"Ok… so there are some who need new dates, and the matchmakers have already made new pairs. I'll announce them soon." Cranky said, but then looked down at James. "I'm sorry, but we weren't able to find another date for you."

James looked crushed. "Oh… It's ok… gay engines don't grow on trees, I guess."

The red engine trundled out of the docks, everyone felt sorry for him. He could be really stuck-up and high on himself, but they liked him anyway. It wasn't fun to see him sulk like that, he deserved someone too.

"Uhh… ok, so… the ones who need new dates are Rosie, Mavis, Thomas and Bert, am I right?" Cranky asked.

"Nah, I don't think I'll go on another date." Thomas said, he had fun but didn't feel like going on another random date.

"Ok… then we have two girls and only one dude…" Cranky said. "We need to flip a coin, I guess…"

And so they did. Cranky smirked.

"Ok. Last pair to go on a date: Bert and Rosie!" he announced.

A loud and repeatedly banging could be heard. Bert was banging his front against the wall.

"Murder me…" he mumbled, not overly happy over his new date. Rosie was the most annoying female engine on Sodor, how was he supposed to avoid losing his mind if he had to spend a whole night with her?

"Oh, come on, Bertie! It will be fun!" Rosie beamed.

"Don't you dare call me Bertie again!" the iron diesel growled, still facing the wall, refusing to move.

Cranky giggled. "You two will have to wait until tomorrow though, it's too late now. See you guys!"

The group started splitting up and driving away.

"Thank God, it's finally over! I've never been so needy in my whole life, I can't wait to be alone with you! I need you now!"

The other engines turned to Lady and frowned with mild chuckles. Lady flushed red as a tomato.

"Oh, my God… did I say that out loud?!" she whispered to Arry, blushing even more, wishing there was a hole in the ground to disappear into.

Arry coughed, trying hard not to laugh, and cleared his throat. "Yep… you did."

"Oh, my… I… don't think I am a loose girl, anyone… I am…" Lady stuttered, trying hard to smooth over and save the rest of her dignity.

The other engines chuckled.

"Well, thanks for sharing your further plans for the night with us, Lady…" Cranky muttered with a grin. "Much appreciated…"

Lady was now deep red and embarrassed. "It's… it's not like you think! I… I… meant something else… umm…"

Bert snorted from his corner. "Oh, just admit it. You can't wait to get my brother laid."

"Shut up!" Lady peeped, trying to hide herself from the other's stares.

"Ok… we should go now…" Mavis chortled and blinked to Lady. "Have fun!"

Rosie rolled up to Lady, whispering. "Give me a full review tomorrow! I am dating his brother later, so… I need to know what to prepare myself for."

"Rosie!" Lady gasped. "I… I am not… No!"

"Yes, you are!" Rosie blinked and rolled away. "Enjoy!"

Lady turned to Arry, biting her lip and almost tearing up from humiliation. "I am not going to tell her anything! I… oh… leave me alone, you… you ruffian!"

With those words, Lady jerked her coupling chain loose and stormed off, leaving a puzzled Arry behind.

"What did I do…?" He muttered.

Bert sneered. "This, my dear brother, is when you're supposed to run after her and beg for mercy. Welcome to the womens world… they're not easy to understand, I can tell you that."

"As if YOU have so much experience… you just use them and throw them away when you're done…" Arry snorted, scowling at his twin.

"It saves me a lot of crawling and humiliation… girls will slowly kill you, shape you the way they want and make you a shadow of your former self, keeping you on a leash…"

Arry didn't listen anymore, he was already on his way out of the docks, rushing after Lady. If she was done with him, he wanted at least to hear her say it straight out, then he would leave her alone. But he did not accept being played with and manipulated. Her sudden change of mood surprised him and confused him, she had been openly making out with him all night, and now it was suddenly embarrassing her?

Bert rolled his eyes, backing out of the area, scurrying off to Killdane to sulk in his shed at the ironworks. He did not plan on seeing Rosie tomorrow. No way in hell!

* * *

To be continued…

Sorry, guys... I'm running out on inspiration, so I decided to write the two last couples together. I still have some inspiration left for some of the characters, but the rest needs to be put aside for a while. I hope you can forgive me. I will get back to them eventually, but I don't dare to promise.


	12. Arry and Lady having a fall out

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 12: Arry and Lady has a fall out

* * *

Arry growled annoyed as he thundered after Lady. He had no idea why she suddenly turned on him like that, she had seemed so eager to get a second date with him, and had no problem making out with him in front of everyone else. So why did she react this way when she revealed her plans to everyone by accident.

"As if they hadn't guessed it already…" he mumbled to himself.

There she was, hurrying towards the sidetrack where the magic buffer was, probably going to run away from everything. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth. What a coward…

He sped up, thundering past her to get in front of her before the tracks were joined into one single line. He slammed his brakes on, blocking her way. She almost rammed his side as her track turned to be joined with his track. She stopped just in time.

"Arry! Let me go!" she yelped, pushing him with her buffers.

"A little harder and you will tip me over… then I will block your path for sure!" Arry muttered as she slammed his side repeatedly, leaving small dents in his chassis.

She stopped, sighing sadly.

"You have some explaining to do! I don't accept being treated like that!" Arry said firmly. "I don't appreciate being played with and then ditched like it meant nothing!"

Lady didn't say anything, she bit her lips, thinking hard.

"You should at least have the guts to tell me face to face that you don't want to see me anymore!" he kept going, sounding a lot harsher than he meant. "I'm not a toy you can toss away when you're done playing! I seriously thought you were better than that! And you were afraid that I was the one who wouldn't behave, huh? You're far worse than me!"

Lady teared up, sniffling. She knew he was hurt and that was why he was so harsh to her, but she was so humiliated and embarrassed. And his words added to her distress.

"I want to know what I did wrong!" he shouted, his voice was getting dark and sinister. He narrowed his eyes at her, nailing her with his stare.

Lady felt the fear creep up on her, this was the ironworks diesel she feared, the sinister being who enjoyed tearing up other engines… when he was like this, it scared her out of her wits.

"Please, don't kill me…" she whimpered, backing a little.

Arry couldn't believe what he heard, she might as well have spat at him, that's the impact her words had on him.

"Lady?! What the hell?!" his voice was scurry and carried a sore tune. He felt something break inside him, it felt painful. Oh, how he regretted this event at all, he knew he would always end up alone. Nobody wants to date a scrapyard diesel. That was the truth and why he never signed up for stuff like this. Whoever put his name on that list, he hated that person or engine. He growled. He should just stay at the smelters and the quarry from now on, only having one-night stands. Then he at least knew what to expect. He had been a fool for thinking Lady was serious about that second date. She had obviously gotten cold wheels.

"Screw this!" he snarled and scurried away, trundling towards the dieselworks to lock himself up in his shed there. The reinforced steel doors would lock out the surroundings and noises, he could be alone there. As always.

He ran straight into the shed, not even bothering to greet Diesel 10 who were being repaired by Den and Dart on the ground level. When he opened the shed doors, he froze. The shed was a mess, stuff was scattered everywhere and a wet stain between the tracks told him that someone had done some self-service in there, some tissue paper was put here and there in a sorry attempt on cleaning it up.

"Bert! Have you been jacking off in my shed again?!" he shouted and thundered over to his brother's shed. Bert wasn't there. Ok, then it couldn't be Bert who had made a mess of his shed. Arry growled and decided to spend the night in there instead, he wasn't in the mood to clean up his own shed tonight. Bert was probably at the sheds at the ironworks, Arry sighed as the steel doors slid shut. He missed his twin now. They could talk about everything, and he really needed someone to talk to now. Bert could be a jerk sometimes, but even if he didn't like the idea of Arry hooking up with anyone, he would never turn his back on him. They had supported each other ever since they were born, through fire and water, through thick and thin.

He looked at a poster of a pin-up engine. Her flirtatious look and seductive lips were extremely provoking to him.

"Fuck you!" he ripped the poster down and spat at it, driving back and forth, grinding it up to tiny pieces on the rails. It only felt good for a few seconds, then he was sulking again.

A light knock on his shed door made him look up.

"Who the hell is it?" He shouted unfriendly.

"Diesel 10. Open up or I will tear the door down."

"I don't care, it's not my shed anyway." Arry snorted, not wanting to talk to the warship. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"It wasn't a question. Open the goddamned door!"

"Go stuff that claw up your…" Arry didn't get to finish before the door was forced open by the mentioned claw.

"Say that again and I will stuff it up YOURS!" Diesel 10 snapped. Then he grabbed Arry by the coupling chain and dragged him out, placing him on the hoist and lifting him up so he couldn't run anywhere. Then he signaled to another engine to come out of hiding. It was Lady, tears streamed down her face and she looked up at Arry pleadingly.

"Now, you two… TALK! Kiss and make up!" the warship hissed before he backed into his own shed, locking the doors.

"What do you want?" Arry said unfriendly and looked down at Lady.

She struggled to find the words, chewing on her lip while trying to stop crying long enough to say something.

"Look, it's ok if you don't want to see me again, but at least say it straight to my face!" Arry snarled from the hoist. "Come on, say it! Tell me that tonight didn't mean a damned shit to you!"

Lady sobbed even more. His words hit her like buckets of cold water. She understood that he was confused and deeply hurt. And she tried hard to think of something to say that wouldn't make it worse. She knew that this was her fault alone. She was the one who had made a fool of herself at the docks, he didn't have any part in that, except for arousing her to the point where she spoke before she thought. It was wrong to blame him and run off like she had done. If he hadn't blocked her way to the magic buffer, she would have succeeded in fleeing and then this friendship… or relationship… or whatever it was, would have been ruined forever. Now, she still had some hope it could be mended.

"Say it!" he pushed.

Lady blinked away her tears, and sniffled one last time, then she looked up at him.

"Arry. I was serious about that second date… and I still are, if you let me have a second chance. I screwed up, I shouldn't have run off like that, it was immature of me. I can't express how extremely sorry I am. I know you probably hate me now, but… can we at least talk about it? I don't want to lose you as a friend… even if I might have ruined my chances of becoming something more than a friend to you…" Lady said, her voice was strangely steady considering how much she had been crying.

"So NOW you want to talk?!" Arry snapped, not willing to let her off the hook that easily.

"I said kiss and make up, not argue!" Diesel 10 shouted from inside his shed.

Lady groaned towards the shed doors, she didn't appreciate the warship eavesdropping.

"Can we just go for a drive and talk?" she suggested, lowering the hoist to let Arry down. "And please… hear me out. I don't want to lose you."

"Ok…" Arry grumbled as his wheels touched the rails again. He just knew that she was going to tell him off, ditch him like a bag of trash. He just wanted to get it over with. "After you."

"We're going together!" Lady jerked his coupling chain angrily, making him follow her to the turntable to be brought down to the ground level. They avoided each other's stare, looking everywhere else than into each other's eyes. They were standing so close they could have kissed each other, and a few hours earlier that night, that would have been exactly what they would have done.

"I want to spend the night in the shed at the ironworks, so we might as well start driving towards Killdane." Arry mumbled. He wanted to be with his brother after this. "Someone had trashed my shed here… and I don't like staying in Bert's shed."

"Of course." Lady said, chugging beside him. They were going slow, so they could talk while driving.

Lady glanced at him sideways, his face looked like it was carved in stone, no emotions at all. Just like he used to look like every day. But she had caught a glimpse of the warmhearted engine behind that stoneface, and she didn't want to let him go again.

"Arry… I am really sorry for running off like that. It was very immature of me. I regret deeply." She started. "I want you to know that everything I said and did before that… all the kissing and such… I meant it. I am not playing with your feelings."

"Oh, so now I suddenly have feelings? A little while ago you thought I was going to hurt you; like the monster you assume I am. The grim reaper himself. Yeah, I know what the steamies call me and my brother. The grim messengers of doom, huh? We'll never be accepted, we're destined to be outcasts, lonesome wolves that has no family. Everyone thinks we're monsters, and we're being treated as such. Because nobody thinks that we're capable of feeling or thinking of anything else than killing and molesting other engines!"

Lady felt his words sting like needles in her heart. She didn't know the twins felt like that. He was right, nobody thought they had any feelings. They came off as very cold and rather reserved to others.

"I know you don't enjoy your work… it's just that you two aren't exactly mom's best boys. The other engines don't think you're capable of being kind and caring." She whispered.

"What do you mean I ain't kind?" Arry snarled. "I'm just not your kind…"

"I know you can be kind…" she said louder, angered by his sarcasm. "But how should the other engines know when you two always care them and prank them and whatnot? Does that sound very nice to you? Is that an engine you would be nice to and try to befriend?"

Arry bit his lip, he had to admit she had a point. "We do that to keep our minds off our grim jobs… it's a way to stay sane."

"Isn't there other ways to do that? Try to be friendly and have a nice chat with the others instead of playing tricks on them. It might have the same effect." Lady suggested. She eyed a hope now, he seemed to soften up again.

Arry took her words to his heart. He hadn't thought of it that way before, to him and Bert playing tricks and being mean seemed like the only way to cope. They had never thought of any other solutions.

"Arry… I really like you. Please give me a chance to mend our friendship…" she begged, looking at him sideways. They were getting closer to Killdane now, and she was hoping they would come to an agreement before they went separate ways.

He didn't answer, but looked like he was deep in thought. She studied him, taking in every detail of his face, in case this would be the last time she saw him.

"And I was hoping that… I could become more than just a friend to you…" she added low, swallowing the last piece of her pride. "I don't care if you're a diesel… and what others might think of you. I want to get to know you better."

He slid to a stop when they came to Killdane, turning at a sidetrack to get in position to drive down the branchline leading to the ironworks. Lady was almost panicking, she wasn't ready to let him go, she had a feeling that if he went down that branchline, their relationship would be over before it started.

"Arry! Please don't go…" she whimpered.

He looked stern at her, slowly moving towards the branchline.

"Ok, if this is what you want…" she sobbed. "But can you at least tell me if the kisses and everything else we did this night meant something to you… tell me it wasn't just a game. I need to know… did it mean anything to you at all?"

She teared up as she saw him oil down the branchline, tears rolled down her cheeks in an endless stream. Then she heard his voice as he disappeared around a bend, it was so low, she almost couldn't hear it.

"It did."

Her pistons skipped a beat. It was the answer she had hoped for and needed to make up her mind. The ironworks was scary and she really didn't want to go there, but now she pushed the fear away. There was still hope of winning him back. She quickly turned at the sidetrack, trailing after him. She ignored the frightening surroundings and noises as she puffed into the scrap yard, chugging straight into the smelters. Arry was on his way outside again, having turned at the turntable. His silhouette was lit up by the reddish glow from inside. He jumped in surprise as she stood right in front of him, coupling to his front coupling, pulling him into a passionate, desperate kiss. He fought halfhearted against, but she didn't stop, so he stopped fighting against her, replying to her kiss instead. She still cried, but kissing him felt soothing. Her axles felt weak and wobbly, her mind drifted away and she wasn't able to think clear, he had that effect on her. The wonderful tickling feeling, like she had butterflies in her boiler was back, like it had been at the docks. Nobody had ever made her feel like this and that was why she wasn't willing to let him go without trying to win him back.

"Lady…" he mumbled into her mouth. "Let's at least move out of the ironworks… this isn't a very romantic place…"

Lady didn't stop kissing him, but let him shunt her out of the smelters and out of the scrapyard, all the way up to the granite and gravel company. She kept smooching him all the way. It wasn't a very romantic place either, but at least they weren't surrounded by death and scrap. They slid to a stop, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning in delight as he responded, letting his playful tongue meet hers in a sensual, arousing dance. She pressed her buffers against him, trying to get as close as she could, not getting enough of the kiss. Her siderods twitched, and her wheels felt wobbly, like she was going to collapse from lust and delight, it was almost painful. Her body trembled.

"Arry…" she moaned into his mouth, shivering, wanting more. "Don't stop…"

His lips and hungry kisses made her body feel feverish and long for him. Her whole undercarriage ached, craving him. She made some suggestive moves, adding to her arousal.

"We should… probably not… here out in the open…" he breathed between the kisses. His eyes had glossed over by lust, the fire in them set her body ablaze. Knowing that he wanted her drove her close to crazy.

"I don't give damn if someone sees us…" she panted, pressing herself against him, looking at a hoist nearby. Determined, she pushed him over to it, lifting him up so she could gain access to his undercarriage. She smirked as she saw what effect she had on him, kissing his undercarriage hungry until her tongue reached his private parts, playing with them. He twitched and bit his lower lip as she took him in her mouth.

Lady was encouraged by his heavy breathing, massaging him with her tongue, feeling him harden in her mouth. Determined to make him come, she applied more pressure, milking him.

"Lady…" he breathed. "If you don't stop, you will get a mouthful…"

"Mmm…" she replied as she continued. She was fully aware of the risk; she was no virgin after all. With a deep groan he came, emptying himself. His warm liquids filled her mouth, she swallowed with a smile, she had gotten what she wanted. It was a great feeling to know she had been good to him.

Arry grinned satisfied as she lowered the lift, letting him get back on the ground. She rolled forward, giving him a kiss, hungry for more, but she knew he wouldn't be ready right away. Her whole undercarriage was aching and burning now, her boiler was almost overheating.

The hazard-striped shunter pulled her by the coupling chain, she rolled along obedient, right now she was in his power, willing to do whatever he wanted as long as he would extinguish the fire he had lit in her. Her eyes were glossy and dark from lust. Her breath was heavy and carried a light quiver as he pulled her on to the lift, lifting her up like she had done to him.

She smiled, knowing he wanted to repay her for what she had done to him. She gasped in delight as she felt his tongue against her undercarriage, it felt cold against her burning hot body. She shivered as his tongue teased her, licking her everywhere except the burning spot she wanted him to go to. She knew he did it on purpose to tease her, and she was both delighted and frustrated. She wanted him to get to the point, but at the same time continue and make it last. This was new to her, no guy she had ever been with had bothered spending so much time arousing her and warming her up. Her desire was starting to get unbearable, she was close to begging him to touch her wet, dripping opening, it was literally crying out for him, or so it felt.

"Don't you dare stop now, Arry…" she whimpered, shivering in desire and anticipation.

He just laughed low underneath her and she gasped as his tongue brushed over her aching opening, teasing her almost to insanity.

"Please…" she panted. "This is torture… sweet torture, but can you please…"

She wasn't able to finish before he obeyed, slipping his tongue inside her, tickling her most sensitive spot.

"Oh, God…" she gasped, feeling how a massive orgasm was building up inside her.

"Just call me Arry…" he chuckled as he pushed her over the top.

She didn't hear it herself, but she screamed at the top of her lungs, as her world exploded in a cascade of light and colors, the orgasm washed over her like a wave, carrying her out on a warm, wonderful ocean. Everything around her disappeared, just this delightful feeling remained. The afterglow was almost as intense as the climax itself.

When she finally was able to open her eyes again, she was standing on the ground. She hadn't even noticed that he had lowered the lift. He stood right in front of her with a cheeky grin and vivid spark in his eyes.

"Welcome back!" he said and gave her a quick kiss, letting her come back to her senses.

Lady's axles felt shaky, she wasn't able to move at all, she giggled by the realization. It had been so intense, she needed to recover a little before moving anywhere.

"Wow…" she panted, leaning her forehead against his. "If this is your idea of foreplay, I can't wait to explore the rest…"

He smiled by her compliment. When he had shown up at the docks for the event this afternoon, he had definitely not expected it to end like this. He hadn't even signed up for it, but who ever had put his name on that list, he was thankful to that someone.

Lady kissed him, a short, quick kiss as she was still trying to catch her breath, but she just wasn't able to stop kissing him and nuzzling his buffers. She knew she was falling for him. Hard. And it wasn't because of what he had just done to her, but because of the feelings he stirred up inside her. He made her feel special, made her pistons pump harder and faster, her firebox fizzle almost out of control.

She laughed while kissing him, the happiness inside her couldn't be held back any longer, it fizzled over and made her smile and giggle.

She coupled up to him, leaning against him. Rubbing her nose against his stubble, snuggling him. Even though they were standing outside a gravel company, there was no place in the world she would rather be, than right here with him. In fact, she could have been anywhere as long as he was there with her.

"I'm home…" she whispered with a smile on her lips.

As soon as she was able to move again, they moved back to the ironworks, still facing each other so they could kiss along the way. Arry pushed her into his shed, closing the doors behind them. Bert glared at them sideways from his place, not too happy about being woken up by two turtledoves. But soon he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Lady nuzzled Arry's buffers, leaning her face against his, closing her eyes, still having a smile on her lips.

"Good night, Arry…" she whispered, sighing happy.

"Good night." he mumbled back, already half-asleep.

Then they both followed Bert's example, drifting away to dreamland. Both with a smile.

* * *

To be continued…

Writing sex scenes with engines in a way that isn't completely ridiculous (and falling into the humor and parody category) is hard... and especially since they aren't very dexterious. So I allowed them to be a little more "bendy" in this fic... like with my cars-stories. Hope you can forgive me... How they do it and what their private parts look like is up to the dirty mind of the reader. ;-)

Thanks to Songbird's Call for giving me so many ideas for the further development of the story. ;-)


	13. Bert and Rosie

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 13: Bert and Rosie

* * *

Lady woke Arry up with a kiss the next day, enjoying to see his tired smile. She blushed as she recalled the memories from last night. Sadly Bert was in the same shed, or she would have continued where they had left off, she couldn't wait to explore this engine more. He sure kindled skills she had never thought such a rugged ironworker would have.

Arry yawned and stretched so much, his siderods creaked. He looked at her with a tender smile.

"Good morning…" she whispered and bit his lower lip teasingly, throwing a glance at Bert who were still sleeping. "To bad your brother is here, or we could…"

Arry shut her up with a new kiss, chuckling by her eager.

Bert yawned, slowly waking up. He snorted as he looked at the two other engines, opening the shed doors.

"Where are you going? You have the day off, for the date with Rosie, remember?" Arry reminded him.

"I'm going to work." Bert grumbled, trundling off. "I don't plan on going on a date with the most annoying engine on Sodor."

"Oh no, you don't…" Arry mumbled gruff and uncoupled from Lady. "Excuse me, Lady…"

"Have fun hunting, Arry…" Lady giggled as she saw the two iron-brother race away, Bert first, trying to run away with Arry hot on track, trying to grab his brother by the coupling chain.

"I'm sure Rosie will appreciate the favor." She whispered to herself, stretching and yawning, having a happy smile on her face. Yesterday had turned out completely different from what she had expected. First she had been scared out of her wits when she got matched with Arry, as most engines on Sodor feared the diesels from the smelters yard. She grinned as she recalled how she had reacted upon their first kiss, he had stirred up feelings in her she had never thought she would have for a diesel… or any engine for that matter. It had been overwhelming and strong, and she had just known that he was the one… and what happened at the Granite and gravel company had just been the icing on the cake. She no longer cared what the other steam engines would think of her, she had found her love and she didn't plan on pretending like she didn't know him just to avoid other's talking behind her back.

She bit her lip as she felt the memories from last night make her undercarriage ache in delight and anticipation. If only they could be alone tonight…

"Maybe I should go to the dieselworks and clean up his shed…" she mumbled to herself, smiling.

Just a few moments later she had left a message for Arry, and hurried off to the dieselworks.

* * *

Not far from Killdane, two brothers stood face to face, glaring at each other. The coupling chain between them was tight as they were in a tug of war, none of them wanting to back down, and both having the same strength.

"You're going to the docks to see Rosie, I'm going to make sure of that!" Arry hissed.

"I said I am busy! I have to help Mavis at the quarry!" Bert growled back, almost sweating after struggling for so long.

"Ha! I know you have the day off, brother. Don't even try to run from that date!" Arry managed to pull him a few inches as Bert let down his guard a little to catch his breath.

"I'm not going on a date with a steamie!" Bert snarled, panting and groaning as he tried to break the chain. "I didn't even sign up!"

"Neither did I! If I have to, YOU have to!" Arry groaned, getting a blush from the exhaustion.

"YOUR date turned out to be a success. My first date was…"

"… a disaster. Yeah, yeah, get over it!" Arry grit his teeth, trying to pull his twin with him. "You're going on a date with a girl this time."

"If only it had been any other girl… Woah!" Bert choked out as Arry managed to jerk him forward a few more inches.

"I wasn't very happy about my date with Lady last night either… but you know what? It turned out to be a lot better than I expected. A LOT!"

"I am NOT going, I tell ya!" Bert was starting to tire out. He had not fully recovered after the terrible date with James yesterday and he was running low on fuel. It was just a matter of time before his motor would stop and Arry easily could drag him along. Of course he could still apply his brakes, but with no engine power to also go backwards, his brother's brute strength would win. He was still hoping he could convince Arry to let him go, so he intended on struggling as long as he could.

"Yes, you ARE!" Arry sneered back. He was getting tired too.

An engine came rattling up behind Bert, Arry tilted a little to look past his twinbrother to see who it was.

"Hello, guys!" Mavis beamed, smiling. "Having a little quarrel? Mind telling auntie Mavis what's wrong, so she can help settle things?"

Bert was utterly annoyed by the sarcasm in her voice, not to mention she was younger than them and daring to act like she was a mother-figure… or in this case an aunt…. He was about to bark an insulting answer to her, but wasn't aware that he loosened up his brakes a tad, and suddenly Arry had pulled him several meters! He slammed them back on, staring hateful at his twin.

"Bert here says he can't go on his date with Rosie since you need him at the quarry." Arry said while staring deep into Bert's eyes.

Mavis chuckled. "Really? The quarry is closed today. And you have your day off, Bert."

Bert closed his eyes in dismay and anger. "I hate you! BOTH!"

Mavis nudged his rear buffer and chuckled. "Maybe I should call you "Bertie" from now on…?"

Arry burst out in laughter, much to his brother's frustration.

"I'm never going to talk to any of you two again!" Bert barked, jerking the coupling chain violent to make his twin stop laughing. "And to think you're my brother… I'm ashamed of being related to such moron!"

Mavis snickered, tilting to meet Arry's stare. "I recon you're bringing this unwilling load to the docks? I'll lend you a set of helping wheels!"

Arry pulled himself together, still grinning as he looked at Bert. "You're our special delivery today, bro."

"Fuck you!" Bert spat. "I hate you both!"

The two other diesels still chuckled as they brought the fuming ironworks diesel to the docks.

Cranky and Rosie looked up as they saw Arry backing into the docks, dragging his brother along, with Mavis pushing Bert from behind. Bert's wheels shrieked as he still fought against them.

"Special delivery to Rosie!" Arry shouted loudly as the stopped beside the lavender engine. Everyone, except Bert burst out in laughter.

"Thank you, guys! Just what I wanted!" Rosie beamed, looking at Bert with interest.

Arry looked up at Cranky. "You better hold him as I uncouple, or he'll run off…"

Cranky fastened his hook to Bert, holding him as Arry uncoupled and backed so Rosie could come over to their track.

"Be nice to him, Rosie. He is a bit anxious about meeting a cute girl like you…" Mavis snickered, blinking to Rosie as the lavender engine coupled to his front coupling. If he tried to run now, he would have to drag Rosie along with him.

"Yeah, he looked so much forward to it, he wasn't able to sleep all night…" Arry added with a low laughter.

"ENOUGH!" Bert shouted. "Thanks for bringing me here, now you two can go to hell where you came from!"

Arry and Mavis oiled away chuckling by the sarcasm in his thanks, leaving the couple behind.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your brother and friend." Rosie scolded in a friendly tune.

"My brother?! I don't have a brother anymore! He betrayed me! And Mavis… she is… the she-devil herself!" Bert snarled.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not that bad… you all used to get along really well." Rosie tried to calm him.

"Yeah… we USED to! Until this morning when those assholes ganged up on me!" the hazard-striped diesel fumed of frustration. "Devil-spawn!"

Rosie chortled. "If Arry is the son of the devil… then you are too, you know…"

Bert was set back a bit by her quick reply. Her comment made him feel stupid. He growled. "He's a damn mother-fucker, that's what he is…"

"Oh, so he's been screwing your mother…?" Rosie fired back at him, grinning. "No wonder you're upset with him!"

Again, Bert felt dumb. He seriously needed to think through what he said to this little, annoying steamie or his comments would only backfire.

He looked down in defeat. His fuel was low too, he knew he couldn't waste it fighting against this date, he just had to hang around and hope for it to be over soon. Or lure her to the fueltank, so he could refuel and then run off…

He had been drifting off in his own thoughts and jumped as he felt her breath against his face, meeting her stare. She looked softly at him.

"Lost your words…?" Rosie whispered, brushing her lips over his. Then biting his lips sensually.

It took Bert a few seconds to snap out of it, realizing that it was a steamie that was trying to seduce him. Was he really THAT needy? He scolded himself. He had to admit it had been a while since he last had a girl in his shed, but not enough to be seduced by a steamie!

"I… need some fuel." He mumbled, backing with her following. She kept the coupling chain tight so he wouldn't shake her off.

"That might be a good idea…" Rosie said, with her eyes half closed, looking seductively at him. "..because I plan on sucking you dry…"

Bert crinkled his nose, ignoring the mild tingling sensation in his private parts. "Dream on… if you're that needy, go to my brother. He seems to have taken a liking in female steamies."

"Oh, so NOW he is your brother…" Rosie teased, loving to turn his own words against him.

"You're incredibly annoying, you know that?!"

Rosie just giggled as they stopped by the fuel tank, waiting patiently as Bert was refueling.

"So, Bert… I've been thinking…" she started.

"Wow… did it hurt?" he muttered sarcastic.

"For YOU maybe, but I am quite used to using my brain. I've been thinking…" she continued after responding to his insult. "… we could go to see the ducks at the pond. If you want?"

"Nope. I honestly don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Ok… that will be fun. Staying here through the whole date… not doing anything. Time will fly!" Rosie snorted sarcastic.

Bert looked down. Again, she was right. It annoyed him out of his mind. He wanted to biff into her, derail her, pick her apart and throw her into the pit.

The thought made him look up, brightening up a little. He could lure her into the smelters and… make her disappear… or at least scare her so much she would stay away from him forever.

"I've got a better idea… how about we go to the ironworks?" he grinned sinister.

Rosie frowned suspicious. He had a faint feeling that he was up to no good, but she wasn't a scaredy engine. "Sure! If you give me kiss first. And not one of those quick pecks, I want the real deal. Like Arry kissed Lady at the docks last night…"

Bert grimaced, not too amused by her proposal. "Ehh…"

"… with tongue and all." She added with a smile. "Preferably with a little moaning too, but you can skip that if you're not comfortable with it."

For a long time, they stood there eyeing each other, like two opponents on a battlefield, waiting for the enemy's next move.

"So?" Rosie shrugged. "Are we going to the smelters or not? You know what you have to do if you want to go there…"

Bert growled, looking to the side, sulking.

"I can wait all night, you know." She challenged him.

She was annoying him, pushing all his buttons, frying all his fuses to the edge of breaking. He fumed, almost snapping at her. He closed his eyes, swearing low to calm himself down.

"Ok, if swearing helps you muster up the courage…" she was cut off as he placed his lips over hers in an aggressive move to make her shut up.

He held himself back, trying his best not to hurt her as there was too many who could see them here. If only they had been at the abandoned smelters… he slipped a tongue into her mouth, meeting her demands. She moaned and rolled her eyes back and closed her eyes, responding to his kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted raspberry lipbalm, he had to admit it wasn't unpleasant to kiss her, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was a steamie. He tried to break away after a while, hoping she was satisfied.

She pulled him back into the kiss.

"Not done yet. More!" she demanded, moaning into his mouth. Brushing her lips over his stubble before locking lips with him again.

He gave up, closing his eyes, forcing away the thought of her being a steamie. Using every skill he had, hoping she would be satisfied soon. To his shame, he could feel the make-out session having an effect on him too. He shifted his weight from one set of wheels to the other, trying to keep his focus away from his arousal, but it was no use. She was turning him on, and he couldn't help it.

"Want to go to my shed…?" she mumbled into his mouth, biting his lip. Her eyes were glossy and dark from lust, meeting his eyes in a fiery stare.

"Yes… ehrm… I mean NO!" he shook himself, trying to get rid of the lust that had grabbed hold of him. She had almost made him forget his promises to himself about never fornicate with a steamie. This was so against his own ideals!

"Too bad… I'm quite fiery, you know… unlike those lazy diesel girls…" Rosie licked her lips hungry, breathing heavy against his face. "And I know you want it… even if you try to convince yourself that you don't…"

"I really don't want to go to your shed… or do anything… with you!" he yelped helpless.

"Really? Prove it then… drive a little forward." She challenged.

"And why should that be a problem?" he snorted, knowing too well that it would be hard. His erection made his whole undercarriage stiff and tight, making it very painful to move his wheels. He grimaced as he forced himself to go forward, sweating from the strain.

"Having problems…? Is it hard to move?" she chuckled, seeing his struggle.

Bert snarled. "OK, ok! I have a hard-on. Happy now?"

Rosie coupled up to him again, giggling. "Yep, and now you can forget about going home alone tonight. I am going to cling to you like a leech until you give in… we both want it, we're both single and needy… so why fight against it?"

Bert looked up at the sky, forcing himself to think of boring things, making his arousal die slowly, shutting out the sound of her voice. He went into an almost meditative state, like he often did when he worked at the smelters, shutting out the grim reality of his job. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything about his job, or he would need a shrink.

His train of thoughts was a success, his undercarriage was back to normal, making him able to drive again. He looked back at Rosie, her undercarriage was dripping wet, soaking the tracks beneath her.

"Ok, now you've gotten your kiss. Let's go to the ironworks." He muttered, jerking the coupling chain to make her snap out of it.

Rosie was disappointed. She had almost got him… how the hell was it possible to muster up such self-control?!

"Ok, let's…" she whimpered, waiting as he turned at a sidetrack so he didn't have to back all the way to Killdane. She felt a bit uneasy, knowing that there was probably a reason why he wanted to bring her there, and she highly doubted it was something good… secretly she prayed that she would come out of it alive. Maybe she had pushed him a little too far?

But still, she followed him. There was no coupling chain holding them together anymore, so she could run off if she wanted. She had no idea why she didn't grab that chance, no engine in their right mind would willingly follow one of the scrapyard diesels to the ironworks… the place reeked of death and misery, and there was hardly anyone who came out of there alive.

She felt even more uncomfortable as they turned to drive down the Killdane branchline leading to the ironworks. She chortled to herself, any other couple would rather have stopped by the ice cream factory than continuing further down the line…

She also knew Killdane meant something like "The devils church"…

"And here I am… on a date with the devil himself…" she mumbled to herself. "Willingly following him to hell…"

The glow from inside the smelters was less intense now that there was daylight, but the fog in the area still made it creepy. The scrapmetal and broken engines scattered around the area just added to the feeling.

"Is it always foggy here?" she asked, almost bumping into Bert as he slid to a stop outside.

"I don't know, I haven't lived here that long…" Bert grumbled.

"Duh… you've lived here your whole life…" Rosie snorted.

"Yep, so I can't tell wether or not there is always foggy here. I've heard rumors that it was a clear, sunny day here back in 1937, but it has yet to be confirmed and I wasn't born yet so I can't tell." He muttered, surprisingly chatty to be him.

Rosie chuckled. "So, it IS always foggy."

"I guess you can put it that way…"

"Do you like it here, I mean… not your job, but… the area." She dared to ask.

"I don't know, never given it much thought. This is where I work and live."

"But you also work at the quarry and have a shed at the dieselworks. Which do you prefer?"

"What an incredibly stupid question!" he grumbled, looking at her sideways.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." She whimpered. "You prefer this place of course…"

Bert groaned annoyed, his voice echoed through the empty area. "Why does every damn steamie take for granted that me and my brother LOVE killing, violence, death and misery?!"

"What reasons do you give us to think otherwise?" she replied quickly.

Bert looked stunned. "Your point being…?"

"Well, you two doesn't exactly act like friendly, likeable, warmhearted and caring engines… so why should we assume that you're anything else than the killing-machines you look and act like?" Rosie provoked.

Bert trundled off, into the smelters, not expecting her to follow him in there. But she did…

"If you really want other engines to like you and treat you better, take a look at how you treat others… it can't be that difficult, your brother turned around by the blink of an eye and seems to handle it quite well… so I know you can too, being his twin and all…" Rosie changed to tracks, standing right behind him, looking at his dismissive posture. His yellow rear end gleamed in the dim light, lit up by sparks flying from the melting pots hanging from the ceiling.

"I know we're hard to tell apart, but Arry is NOT me." He sulked, tired of hearing his twinbrother being praised all the time. It seemed like everyone suddenly had changed their mind about him after he hooked up with Lady last night, like he suddenly was one of the nice guys. Bert looked down at the tracks, feeling like he had lost his brother and bestfriend. They were the grim reapers of this island, they were two, tied together with an unbreakable bond only twins shared. And now her felt like someone had cut that connection between them, and he felt so alone. It had been Arry and him… always. And he had thought it would stay like that forever… until a damned steamie messed with his twin's mind and turned him away from him.

Rosie nudged his rear bumper, she could almost hear how his thoughts and feelings tumbled around inside him, she had seen how he had slumped low by mentioning his brother name. Like he felt less worth than him now that Arry had been accepted by the others.

"I have no problem telling you two apart. You're not identical." She whispered, attempting to comfort him. "You have more stubble."

Bert snorted. "Yeah, that's the only thing. If we both shaved, nobody would be able to tell who is who.."

"That's not true." Rosie said mildly, pushing his buffer gently. "You have one eyebrow that is slightly thinner than the other. You have a deeper color of your eyes than Arry. And when you smile, you have a cute wrinkle under your left eye. Also, all of your hazard-striped are perfectly lined up, while your brother has one that is slightly misplaced. You have a small dent in your generator-box…"

"Ok, this is starting to get creepy…" he mumbled, feeling both uncomfortable and a bit flattered.

"No, it's not creepy, all those things makes you hotter than him." She said, backing, then making the turntable turn him around to face her.

"You just pointed out all my flaws." He grumbled.

"Then you haven't listened to a word of what I said. I pointed out everything I like about you, everything that make you YOU." She said firmly.

"You're just trying to make me feel better…" he looked away, avoiding her stare as the turntable stopped when they were face to face.

"Is there anything that CAN make you feel better? You seem to prefer staying miserable and sad." She snorted. "I just spoke my opinion, if you don't want to believe it, fine… your choice, but I still think you're hot."

"That's just because you saw my brother making out with Lady last night and hoped I would be just as good since I am his twin." Bert said, still not taking her words to heart.

"Enough about your brother! Do you feel inferior to him, or what? You were the one who said you two are not alike… and when someone points out that you're right, you still try to talk yourself down. You are not your brother and I don't expect you to be… in fact, the kiss we shared earlier was better than I had expected after watching Arry and Lady. A LOT better… and if you put your heart into it too, it would be awesome. You could wipe your ass with your brother! You're THAT much better." She jerked his front coupling. "You are Bert. You are yourself, nothing more, nothing less. And you should be proud of who you are and stop comparing yourself to your brother all the time."

Bert looked wide-eyed at her, as if he was intimidated by her stern attitude. Her words stirred up so many confusing feelings in him, and the worst was the realization that everything she said was true. He DID feel inferior to Arry… and now he understood that he had no reason for it. Arry had never tried to be superior, he probably didn't even know that Bert thought of him as such either… They were twins, they were alike, but still different. They were both unique, but he had failed to see it himself, always trying to be like his brother.

"And I had to hear this from a steamie before I noticed that I also have value…" he mumbled to himself, but Rosie heard him and smiled. "It's just that… it has always been us, me and him. Forever twins and bestfriends… and now he has found a girl and…"

"You still are twins and bestfriends. Nothing will change that, not even a girl… or two." She blinked and hoped he would take her hint. "She won't steal him away from you, but you need to share him with her… and if you love your brother, you will be happy on his behalf instead of sulking because you feel alone when he's not around."

"I miss him." Bert confessed, showing his vulnerable side to her. She was surprised to see him open up to her like this.

"It has just been one night when he hasn't been with you. If he never returns, THEN you can miss him. But trust me, he will come back to you and everything will be the same, you just need to learn how to share. He isn't yours, and you isn't his. You are two individuals and being apart isn't necessary a bad thing. You haven't lost him."

"It feels like it… it feels like I've lost a part of myself."

"Bert… you haven't found yourself yet. That is why it feels like Arry makes you complete. How do you think he would have felt if YOU were in his place and he was standing here with me? Would he felt sorry for himself, or would he have been happy for you?" she was challenging him and playing with fire, she knew it… but she just couldn't stop now. She had finally cracked him open, she couldn't leave him as a derelict without finishing what she had started.

"I… I don't know. He probably wouldn't care."

"Yes, he would. You're his brother, his twin. He loved you just as much as you love him, but he has enough confidence to be on his own every now and then. Maybe you should try that too? When he is not here… try to see it as a chance to do whatever you feel like instead of sulking and feel alone until he comes back. When he leaves, try to think of it as your own adventure, your chance to play the main-role in your own life."

Bert stared into her eyes. She looked so young, innocent and naïve, but still she carried such wisdom. Was it because she spent so much time with Edward? He had to admit Edward was the only steamie he respected. He was the voice of reason among all the pathetic, oversensitive teapots.

"If you're scared in the beginning, I would be happy to join you on your first solo-adventure." She blinked at him. "For emotional support."

"I'm not scared." He snorted.

"Of course you're not. You're Bert!" she smiled at him. "Not Arry and Bert, just Bert. On his own, as the awesome and groovy engine he is! The fearless ironworker who brought his date to the smelters to get rid of her!"

"Uhh… sorry about that…" Bert blushed as he realized she had understood why he had brought her here.

"I could read you like an open book, you know…" she chuckled. "But you know what? I forgive you, I know I can be a pain in the ass… I would probably have done the same myself if I had been dating myself."

Bert's mouth curled up in a smile. "I think I love you…"

"Wow, you're hot when you smile." She said, blinking to him. "I want to see more of that, so I will give you a chance to make up for taking me to this place. Come on, let's go somewhere else!"

"Now you're actually making me WANT to kiss you…" he chuckled, the talk had been a wake-up call, it had opened his eyes. He felt much better now, like had let go of a heavy burden.

"So what is holding you back…?" she whispered with her eyes half-closed.

"This place…" he smiled at her. "If I am going to kiss you for real this time, I want it to be at a more romantic place than this."

"How about…. Your shed?" she brushed her lips over his, biting his lower lip. "We could continue where we left by the fueltank… just without all the anger and frustration."

Bert grinned, pushing her out of the smelters, taking her to the backyard where the shed were. She grinned as she saw a dead rose-bush outside. As a sorry attempt to make it more cosy.

He followed her stare and chortled. "Yeah… there isn't many things that flourish here…"

"It will change. Where there is love, everything will flourish." Rosie said, pushing him into the shed, closing the doors. "That rose will carry flowers soon…"

And with those words, their lips locked. This time they would explore each other without any interruption or negative thoughts.

"Take me on an adventure…" Rosie moaned into his mouth, her eyes glossed over with lust.

She didn't have to ask him twice…

None of the two engines inside the shed knew that Arry had arrived, sliding away with a smile as he heard the pleasurable noises from inside the shed.

"Not so unwilling anymore, brother…" he chuckled as he drove away from the ironworks.

* * *

To be continued…


	14. James and Edward

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 14: James and Edward

* * *

James was hiding in Tidmouth sheds, facing the wall. Nobody dared to talk to him when he was in this mood. They let him sulk alone.

James had shed many tears since he left the docks, feeling like there was no hope for him in love. There wasn't many gay engines around, and those who were had already hooked up… If only he had been paired with Norman or Sidney instead of Bert. In this matter, he didn't even care of they were diesels… all he wanted was someone to love.

There was nothing he wanted more than a kiss, one that was given to him willingly, not like the one with Bert… the ironworker had struggled against him all night. Nothing he said or did could make him soften even a little bit.

"Poor Rosie…" he mumbled, thinking of the little, lavender engine who had been sent on a date with that ruffian.

"And poor me…" he sniffled to the wall.

Edward backed into the shed, frowning at James still sulking in there.

"There you are! Me and Henry have been doing you jobs all day! Isn't it time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back to work?" the blue engine muttered. He was tired after a long day doing both his own job and James' jobs. "Or do we have to drag you out of here?"

"Leave me alone…" James whimpered against the wall. "Forever alone!"

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not the end of the world! Look at me, I'm good on my own."

"Yeah, but you're probably impotent." James grumbled, not amused.

Edward chuckled. "I can assure you I am not. I just don't see why I should rush into a relationship when I feel happy as single."

"Well, I'm NOT happy as single. I want someone to share my days with, someone to love and care for." James mumbled.

"Don't worry. The right engine will come your way some day, just be patient. Maybe even the love of your eyes is one of the engines right in front of you? Who knows? Just give it time… love will come." Edward said and yawned.

"Maybe…" James bit his lips, taking the words to his heart.

"And tomorrow, you're going outside and do your own work! We're tired of covering for you." Edward said as his eyes slid shut, shortly after he was breathing heavy. He was asleep.

James thought of what he had said. Could one of the other engines at Tidmouth be the one? Was one of them secretly gay? Who could it be? Edward himself?

James studied the sleeping blue tank engine. He was the same size as himself, painted in a vibrant blue. He had to admit the color looked good on him. In fact, Edward was quite good-looking… and smart… and kind… and everything he looked for in a boyfriend.

His eyes rested on Edward's lips. How would it feel to kiss them?

His piston pounded harder and harder as he dared to dwell deeper into his fantasies about the blue tank engine. He licked his lips.

But what if Edward wasn't gay? He bit his lip. Edward wouldn't have said what he did if he weren't, would he?

The more he thought about it, the surer he became. It had to be Edward! Why else would he say something like that? Come to think of it… he had never seen the blue engine with a female… or male for that matter, but he didn't take that into account. Maybe Edward was waiting for someone special?

Did Edward have a crush on him? Was that why he had said what he did? Was it a hint to encourage James to take the first step?

James followed the curves and lines of Edwards chassis, breathing heavier by the thought. Maybe he even was just pretending to sleep? Maybe he just now was standing there, hoping that James would approach him and kiss him and… he didn't dare to finish the thought. His undercarriage already ached from lust.

He stood there for a while, studying Edward, building up courage.

Then he backed out of his berth, on to the turntable, turning to Edwards berth. Carefully driving forward, still not quite sure if he dared to do this.

He stood face to face with the blue engine, feeling his breath against his face. Edward had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, but was he really?

James moved as close as he could.

"Edward?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

There was no answer, maybe he wanted James to do something more…? James' eyes fell on his lips, Edward's mouth was half-open when he slept, the red engine could feel the warmth from his breath against his face. James wet his lips.

He leaned closer, carefully and softly placing his lips over Edward's, kissing him affectionately.

Edward jumped by the rude awakening, his eyes were wide-open and for a few seconds he struggled to understand what was happening. He jerked backwards, breathing heavy by the startle.

"James?! What on earth are you doing?!" he said, looking at the red engine in disbelief and confusion.

James looked down. "I… I was thinking of what you said. About my true love being right in front of me… and I thought maybe you were talking about yourself? I wouldn't mind… you're actually quite hot…"

The red engine moved towards him, pointing his lips for another kiss.

"No, no no no!" Edward choked out, pushing James away. "You've obviously gotten me wrong!"

"I have?" James whimpered, slumping low.

"Yes! I am NOT gay, if that's what you were thinking!" Edward pushed the red engine until he was on a somewhat comfortable distance.

James looked down at the tracks between them. "I'm sorry, Edward… it was too good to be true anyway."

"James…" Edward said softly. "I care a lot for you, but only as a friend. You're like a son to me. I like you a lot, I will always be here for you and help you out, but I am NOT your true love. You need to look somewhere else for that."

"I understand…" James said, happy that Edward wasn't mad at him. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Let's not think about this. It never happened, ok?" the blue engine said, meeting James' stare. "I treasure our friendship, but it's nothing more than just friendship, James."

James swallowed hard. "I know that now. Thanks for not being cross with me…"

"It's ok, James. Don't give it another thought." Edward said, backing into his berth again to go back to sleep.

"This never happened." James grinned awkward. He still blushed in shame over how he had misunderstood Edward's peptalk.

He backed on to the turntable again, and this time, he turned so he could stand with his face facing out of the berth. He thought of what Edward said. He was going to be more patient now, love couldn't be rushed.

"I have all the time in the world!" he said optimistic. He looked sideways at the sleeping Edward. "And the best friend one could ever hope for."

He smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep. He felt a lot better now, he was going to start fresh!

"Someday, I will find someone."

* * *

To be continued…

I am running out of ideas on this one... and I don't want to force myself to write about couples I don't feel any connection with, so I am ending some of them soon. Consider James and Edward done for now. ;-) I don't think I will write more about Toby and Flora or Gordon and Caitlin either.

But there are still some I feel have more in them... such as BoCo and Daisy, Paxton and Molly... and possibly Mavis finding someone somewhere...


	15. The end

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Sodor Mix and Match Dating Event

* * *

Chapter 15: The End

* * *

The dating event had been a mixed success. The hosts considered making another event next year, so those engines who hasn't picked to participate this years also would have a go.

As far as this event had turned out, there had been a few couples who still were seeing each other and some that had found out that it didn't work.

Arry and Lady could often be seen together after Arry's shifts at the quarry and the smelters were over. Lady seemed happy and content about this relationship, and now that nobody bothered talking about them behind their backs anymore, they dared to show themselves in public more often. She also seemed to have a nice influence on the ironworks diesel, he wasn't acting so hostile and harsh towards the steamies anymore. In fact, nobody was in a hurry to leave the smelters when they had an errand there now. They no longer felt uncomfortable around him, they started to see him as one of them.

James was still single, but he seemed to have accepted it and was fairly content about it. He didn't rush to get another partner, but he would occasionally flirt with others when he was in the mood. Rumors had it that an engine from the mainland had a crush on him and most of his friends hoped that it was true and that James would finally get the love he so longed for. James himself seemed to have all the time in the world, and perhaps he didn't even know that the other engine's pistons was beating a little harder every time he spotted the red engine nearby.

Bert and Rosie was still seeing each other, much to Thomas' dismay. The lavender engine wasn't hanging around him anymore and it felt strange. He was missing her attention and affection. Now it was all turned towards the weathered ironworks diesel instead. Though most sudrian engines thought Bert and Rosie made a cute and unlikely pair, some of them was secretly hoping they would break up soon. They thought Rosie deserved better, but Rosie always laughed and cut them off when they mentioned it, telling them to mind their own business. Bert seemed more calm and collected after Rosie started seeing him too, much like his brother, he was acting friendlier towards everyone that visited the scrapyard and no longer threatened to scrap other engines. Rosie also seemed to be influenced by the rugged diesel, working a lot harder and being tougher than she used to, thus turning into a more efficient engine.

Edward was enjoying life as single, not feeling any need to find someone. He was fairly happy with the way things were, acting as a fatherly figure to the younger engines who seek his advice and wisdom.

Daisy and BoCo was a committed couple, no doubt about that. They could be seen together all the time when they wasn't at work. Percy was really proud that it was he that had brought them together, even though they would eventually have found each other themselves some time. Daisy was driving around with a soft smile and a glossy look in her eyes, like she was carrying a big secret. Everyone was trying to figure out what the reason was, but she would just smile and tell them that they would find out soon enough. So they just had to be patient to find out what Daisy's secret was, though many had already made their own opinions about it. According to the rumors, she was pregnant, but neither Daisy or BoCo had confirmed it. At least not yet.

Percy was happy as a single engine, he didn't feel mature enough for dating anyone yet, he would rather enjoy life as young and reckless a while longer.

Diesel and Emily had moved into the same shed, and they were always seen together, as long as they weren't working at separate places that is. The steam engines supported this relationship, especially since Emily often would stop Diesel from pranking them and scold him for it. But now and then, when he had planned more innocent pranks, she joined in to get a good laugh herself. The two engines, despite being two different kinds, had more in common than anyone would have guessed.

Gordon and Caitlin had been on more dates after the first one, but after a while they had found out it didn't work. Instead of dragging themselves down and be unhappy, they decided to break up as friends. Caitlin was now dating Connor instead, but since Gordon still was a good friend, the trio could often be seen racing each other in a friendly matter.

Paxton and Molly was still dating too, but they didn't hang around each other all the time as they worked different shifts. Paxton was often driving around with a light blush on his cheeks after a date with her.

Nobody really knew how Norman and Sidney was doing, since they usually kept to themselves and worked around the dieselworks, but they were still a couple, often the subject of teasing from other engines.

Flora and Toby was also still dating, but didn't define themselves as a couple, at least not yet.

Mavis didn't rush things either, she had a mild crush on one of the irontwins a while back, but now that they both were taken, she wasn't bothered by seeing anyone. Perhaps one day, there would be an engine entering the quarry and sweeping her off her wheels, but still none had stirred up any feelings in her.

But what surprised the sudrian engines most was that Belle and Diesel 10 still was seeing each other. They didn't see the warship diesel smile heartfelt very often, but when he did it was usually because of Belle. She seemed to keep him on a leash when it came to frightening other engines with his claw too, so the steamies weren't so scared of going to the dieselworks anymore. Belle had also confirmed that she was expecting, and even though nobody could imagine Diesel 10 as a father, they were all happy on her behalf. The two big engines could often be seen taking nightly drives around the island, enjoying each other's company.

Thomas was happy for the other engines, but he was longing for someone to love too. He had hoped that Rosie would go out with him, but one of the iron-brothers had snatched her right in front of him… not that he could blame anyone but himself. She had literally been dancing in front of him, trying to win his affection for years, but he had always pushed her away… and now it was too late. She had found someone else. He could only hope it wouldn't last long…

The event had made many engines who most likely would never have dated each other, find out that they liked each other, and there were a few odd couples as a result of that.

And who knows… maybe the hosts will hold another event to bring more of the sudrian engines together?

Time will show!

* * *

The end.

Sorry, guys… I totally ran out of steam on this one. I thought maybe a break would help, but I am just not able to get back into it. At least not with those pairs you all are dying to read about… truth is I cannot stand writing about Gordon, Toby and most other steam engines, and the sad fact is that almost nobody cares about reading about diesels who I enjoy writing about. So yeah, ending it here.


End file.
